El Despertar de una Gran Verdad
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Después de un año existe una oportunidad. Misty tiene la confianza y la fe, en su corazón aún vivie. El mundo correrá un gran peligro, enfrentando su hora final. Sólo el elegido, le dará la oportunidad a este mundo para vivir.
1. Capitulo 1: Nostalgia

El Despertar de una gran verdad Por Syaoran Li.  
  
***8:45 AM*** El vuelo proveniente de Boston se estrella en la Torre Sur.  
  
***9:05 AM*** Un segundo avión se estrella contra la Torre Norte del WTC  
  
***10:05 AM*** La primera Torre Gemela del WTC caía ante la mirada atómica de las miles de personas que se encontraban en los alrededores y del mundo entero.  
  
***10:28 AM *** La segunda Torre caía de igual manera que lo hizo la primera, haciendo que el pánico aumentara más en todas las personas que pudieron escapar de ambas torres.  
  
"El Centro Mundial del Comercio ha dejado de existir"  
  
.........................  
  
.........................  
  
........................  
  
.........................  
  
En alguna parte remota del planeta, una familia observaba con horror el noticiero por TV, ya que había narrado todo lo sucedido desde el primer choque hasta la caída de las torres gemelas, esto es parte de lo que ellos estaban viendo:  
  
"Pocas horas después de los atentados terroristas que azotaron a las Estados Unidos, se pudo comenzar a contar el número de víctimas que había cobrado esta tragedia. Comenzando por los aviones, en donde murieron más de 250 personas, incluidas entre ellas, el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, Ash Ketchum, quien siempre antepuso todo para ayudar a las demás personas. Murió dándole oportunidad a otra persona de vivir su vida, en vez de salvarse él. Esto sin duda demuestra la gran persona que fue él. Esperemos que nuestro Señor lo tenga en sus alturas. Descansa en paz Ash Ketchum........  
  
Capítulo 1:  
Nostalgia.  
  
Un año después... 6 de Septiembre del 2002  
  
Ha pasado casi un año desde que la tragedia que cambio el rumbo de la historia ocurriera en Estados Unidos, estamos a 5 días de que esa fecha se cumpla. Este viernes, 6 de Septiembre, es un día como cualquier otro aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York, aunque aún se respira en el aire el gran polvo que se levantó a causa de la caída de los aquellas grandes titanes de acero. Aún recuerdo esa mañana, no tuve deseos de despertarme temprano, algo que lamentaré el resto de mi vida, ya que gracias a eso perdí la última oportunidad de ver a la persona que amé con todo mi corazón, pero que nunca tuve el valor para admitirlo. Cuando me enteré de lo sucedido, mi alma se fue de este mundo, no podía creer que jamás lo volvería a ver; lo perdí para siempre, su sonrisa, su rostro, no lo podría ver más. Permanecí más de un mes encerrada en mi habitación, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni del mundo exterior; sólo se hablaba de la tragedia sucedida aquel día, causándole gran dolor a mi corazón, no aceptaba aún la idea de que Ash se había ido, no quería entrar en la realidad. Bruck, Tracey, incluso la señora Ketchum trataron de animarme, pero fue inútil, seguía encerrada en mi mundo de recuerdos. Cada noche lloraba sin descanso, sujetando fuertemente el regalo que Ash me entregó en mi cumpleaños, quería que esto fuera sólo un sueño, pero no podía, el destino quiso que me separara de él, debía aceptarlo, aunque eso significara perder mi felicidad.....  
  
Misty terminó de escribir esto en su Lapton, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 12 del medio día. Se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia, con grandes ventanales. Desde ahí sé alcazaba a ver gran parte de Nueva York, incluso el lugar al cual ella temía más, pero que tarde o temprano tendría que conocer. Mientras ella escribía, Togepi dormía plácidamente junto a Pikachu y Chikorita; cumpliendo con la petición de Ash, Misty se hizo cargo de sus pokemons, tanto ella como ellos necesitaban estar unidos y así poder consolarse por esta gran pérdida. Gracias a su ayuda, Squartle había evolucionado y ahora era un Blastoise, Boulbasour se convirtió en Venasour y Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Totodile eran bastante fuertes. El motivo por el cual Misty se encontraba en Nueva York era para cumplir con un compromiso que Ash hizo un año atrás, y que ella deseaba cumplir para recordar a Ash y hacer lo que él hubiera hecho. Su cita sería el 11 de Septiembre, en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas (ONU) en el cual daría un discurso en conmemoración de las víctimas y sus familiares. Era algo duro para ella, pero sabía que para toda esa gente también lo fue. Ya que faltaban 5 días para esa fecha, Misty decidió dar un pequeño recorrido a la ciudad que planeaba ver con Ash después del Simposio que daría en Washington. Con sólo una idea en mente, Misty dejó a Pikachu y Togepi dormir y sólo tomó la pokebola de Golduck (sí Golduck, al ver a su entrenadora triste, evolucionó). Misty estaba en busca de un camino, lo que ella no sabía era que ese camino la llevaría a la verdad.  
  
Viernes 6 de Septiembre - 8:30 A.M.. Parque Central N.Y. C.  
  
-Esta ciudad es inmensa- Misty admiraba una estatua situada al norte del parque Central de Nueva York, muy cerca de Times Squaire. Decidió visitar el parque para relajarse y tomar fuerzas para luego dirigirse al lugar que le causaba más dolor recordar, el WTC (lo que quedaba de él). Misty estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de una pequeña fuente cerca de ella.  
  
???: Cuidado!!!!  
  
-Qué es lo que pasa... Misty vio como todo quedó de cabeza ante ella, pensó que caería dentro de la fuente; pero no fue así. Justo antes de caer, un muchacho la sujetó fuertemente, evitando su caída. Pasado el susto, Misty logró recuperar el aire y pudo ver a aquel muchacho.  
  
???: Te encuentras bien?  
  
Misty: Creo que si - Misty se sorprendió mucho al ver a ese chico, ya que tenía un tremendo parecido con Ash, pero él tenía el cabello castaño, vestía de pantalón de mesquilla, unas botas vaqueras y una camisa de vestir verde.  
  
???: Deberías tener más cuidado, no puedes ir distraída mientras caminas, menos si te encuentras en una ciudad como Nueva York.  
  
Misty: Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo recordaré.  
  
???: Disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Jake, Jake McBride  
  
Misty: Mucho gusto Jake, mi nombre es Misty.  
  
Jake: Es un placer conocerte también Misty- Dicho esto Jake toma la mano de Misty y le da un pequeño beso.  
  
Misty: Oye!  
  
Jake: Lo siento mucho, es que estoy acostumbrado a saludar a una chica muy linda de esta forma.  
  
Misty: Ya veo.  
  
Jake: Dime algo Misty.  
  
Misty: Qué cosa Jake?  
  
Jake: Tu no eres de aquí verdad?  
  
Misty: No, Claro que no.  
  
Jake: Lo sabía.  
  
Misty: Vengo de visita.  
  
Jake: Por lo que sucedió el año pasado?  
  
Misty: Si, esa es la razón. Misty dijo esto con un tono de tristeza en su voz.  
  
Jake: No quise entristecerte amiga, creo que no fue correcto preguntarte eso.  
  
Misty: No (un poco más calmada) descuida, ha pasado tiempo, he logrado superar este dolor.  
  
Jake: Perdiste a alguien especial, alguien cercano a ti. - Jake se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo el mismo error, pero antes de que pudiera retractarse, Misty le respondió.  
  
Misty: Si Jake, era alguien muy especial para mí, y creo que tu seguramente escuchaste de él alguna vez.  
  
Jake: En serio, pero ¿cómo?  
  
Misty: Su nombre era Ash Ketchum.  
  
Jake: Ash Ketchum? No, no puede ser cierto....  
  
Esta reacción no era común en una persona que Misty acababa de conocer, había algo en Jake que no le gustaba mucho, deseaba saber un poco más sobre él.  
  
Misty: Dime, que es lo que no puede ser respecto a Ash? Acaso tu sabes algo?  
  
Jake guardó silencio. Aquí había algo sospechoso.  
  
Misty: Respóndeme.  
  
Jake: No hay nada que decir Misty, hasta luego, debo irme.  
  
Misty: Espera, no te irás así nada más y me dejarás con esta duda, te exijo una explicación.  
  
Jake: no hay nada que e4xplicar, hasta pronto Misty, fue un placer conocerte.- Jake sé hecho a correr.  
  
Misty: Espera... (Misty comenzó a seguirlo).  
  
Esto era algo inesperado, Misty sentía algo en su interior, era necesario descubrir lo que Jake le estaba ocultando, y fuera lo que fuera, ella tenía que averiguarlo a toda costa. En poco tiempo Jake había creado una gran distancia entre ambos, sin embargo Misty no se daba por vencida y seguía corriendo; la gente que caminaba por el parque miraba este hecho sorprendidos ya que era extraño ver a una chica tras un chico. Sin darse cuenta, dejaron el Parque Central y entraron a una zona residencial junto al parque, en donde finalmente después de varias cuadras recorridas, Misty perdió el rastro de Jake.  
  
Misty: Lo perdí. - MIsty estaba furiosa consigo misma- !!Rayos!!  
  
Misty (pensando): Realmente él habrá sabido algo de Ash o fui yo quien perdió el control.  
  
Después de pensar en esto, Misty se dio cuenta de que por seguir a Jake, se había perdido, ya que no tenía idea de qué lugar era ese. Por un momento la invadió el temor, en sí ella jamás había estado sola en un lugar como este. Desde que tenía 12 años siempre había estado acompañada por alguien, por Ash, por Bruck o por Tracey, nunca había estado sola por tanto tiempo, casi un año; pero debía acostumbrarse a eso, esta era su nueva vida. Un poco más calmada, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, quizás podría encontrar la forma de conseguir ayuda y también encontrar alguna pista sobre Jake. Las casas de aquella hermosa colonia guardaba un estilo muy colonial, era como estar en el siglo VXII en la Europa Contemporánea; esta era una de las cosas que más atraía a Misty, ya que ella adoraba la grandeza de aquella época, en la cual hubiera querido vivir, pero estaba feliz de ser quien era y de haber nacido en ese tiempo, haber conocido a Ash, y aunque jamás logró compartir con él su más fuerte deseo, fue muy feliz a su lado. Siguió caminando, casa tras casa ella se admiraba más y más, el tiempo transcurría y aunque estaba contenta de poder estar viendo aquellas casas tan hermosas tenía ansias de encontrar respuestas. Su reloj marcó las 2 de la tarde, Misty comprendió que no habría forma de encontrar la manera de hallar a Jake, pero su expresión cambió al ver nuevamente el Parque Central; olvidó por un momento lo que sucedió ese día, pero estaba decidida a saber la verdad. Así que tomó el camino hacía el hotel, donde la esperaban Togepi, Pikachu y los demás Pokémons.  
  
Misty: Mañana buscaré a Jake, quiero saber lo que él esconde.  
  
Pika pikapi pikachu..  
  
Misty: Hola Pikachu, ¿cómo has estado?  
  
pika pikapi....  
  
Misty: Me alegra escuchar eso. Y Togepi?  
  
pikapi pika - Pikachu señaló hacía la ventana de la habitación.  
  
Misty: Ya veo, gracias Pikachu  
  
Pikapii????  
  
MIsty: No me sucede nada malo Pikachu, es que fue un día muy agitado eso es todo.  
  
pikapi pikachu kapikapi  
  
Misty: Esta bien, ven, creo que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente-  
  
Misty toma entre sus brazos a Pikachu y sale al balcón. Al llegar junto a Togepi, los tres se quedaron admirando el atardecer que caía en aquel viernes, indicando en final de otra semana laboral en Nueva York. La noche se hizo presente. Las luces iluminaban la ciudad, sin mayor sentido del tiempo ya era de noche. En panorama era bellísimo, aquella inmensa ciudad bajo el brillo de sus luces, el reflejo de la luna. Pero todo esto no podía suplir la ausencia de las Torres Gemelas y las pérdidas humanas que hubieron aquel día. Misty dio un pequeño suspiro, tenía tantos deseos de encontrar algo que le diera más indicios, ya que ella en realidad nuca supo lo que sucedió con Ash, sólo tiene de recuerdo la grabación que envió segundos antes de que el avión se estrellara contra la Torre Norte. Ella estaba segura de que Jake escondía algo, ahora su meta era encontrarlo y averiguar todo lo que sabe, estaba consciente de que no sería fácil, pero con la ayuda de sus pokemon y de los de Ash lograría hacerlo.  
  
Misty (pensando): Prometo que te encontraré Jake.  
  
pika pi???  
  
Misty: No te preocupes Pikachu, mañana tú y Togepi me ayudarán a buscar a alguien.  
  
Toki, toki..  
  
Misty: Ya lo verán, juntos sabremos lo que sucedió, llegaremos hasta el final.  
  
Togepi y Pikachu asintieron con la cabeza, esto le dio mucho gusto a Misty, además de animarla a seguir con esta idea. El tiempo era el indicado, sólo faltaban 5 días para que se cumpliera un año. El reloj del Empire State marcó las 8 de la noche, era hora de dormir, ya que mañana sería un día muy duro para todos. Misty no lo sabía, pero era observada por alguien.  
  
???... Misty....  
  
Continuará.... 


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevas Ideas

Capítulo 2:  
Primeras Ideas.  
  
Sábado 7 de Septiembre del 2002 - 6:30 A.M. New Holyday Plaza.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Misty: Dios mío.  
  
Misty despertó ante el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Ash, quien les envió un mensaje de voz, el último recuerdo, las palabras que le daban a Misty las fuerzas cuando tuviera momentos de debilidad, momentos como los que estaba atravesando, insegura de sí misma, con tantas dudas sobre si misma y sobre lo que ocurrió un año atrás en Nueva York. Después de pensar en esto, vio si no había despertado a Pikachu o Togepi con su grito; para su suerte esto no fue así.  
  
MIsty: Los dejaré dormir un poco más, así estarán bien para cuando iniciemos nuestro recorrido. Aunque me pregunto si podré volver a toparme con Jake, quizás deba regresar a Central Park, si eso haré.  
  
MIsty salió hacía el balcón para observar como era aquella gran ciudad desde su amanecer. El sol estaba saliendo por el oeste, como si amaneciera justo detrás del Empire State. El cantar de los gorriones en las cercanías al hotel, el vuelo de las palomas en grupos, el ruido de aquella bulliciosa ciudad. Al ver esto, Misty recordó que no solo ella había perdido a un ser querido, más de 3000 personas nunca regresaron a casa, sentía algo muy dentro de ella, no sabía como expresarlo. En realidad pensaba que estas personas debían tener un gran espíritu para reponerse de esta tragedia y continuar con sus vidas, aunque también todos los hechos fueron dolorosos. Después de unos 20 minutos, el sol había penetrado lo suficiente como para despertar a Pikachu, quien permaneció recostado sobre la cama, observaba a Togepi que aún dormía y a MIsty, quien estaba en el balcón. Pikachu solía despertar en las noches, siempre por el mismo motivo, los recuerdos de su entrenador, su amigo, la persona que le dio un sentido a su vida, una vida que no tenía rumbo alguno, pero que gracias a Ash encontró su camino, conociendo a Pokémons y humanos maravillosos, cada momento junto a Ash fue inolvidable, cada día era una nueva aventura, no obstante, no reflejaba sus sentimientos de tristeza, ya que no deseaba ver a Misty preocupada por él. Luego de ordenar sus ideas, Pikachu salió a hacerle compañía a Misty.  
  
Misty (percatándose de que Pikachu se acercaba): Buenos días Pikachu.  
  
Pika pi pikachu!!!  
  
Misty: Si, yo también pienso lo mismo.  
  
Pika pikapikachu??  
  
Misty: Qué es lo que pienso hacer hoy? Pues es algo difícil de explicar, pero debo encontrar a alguien, quizás sepa algo sobre Ash.  
  
Al oír esto, Pikachu no pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste, pero rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa y siguió charlando con Misty.  
  
Misty: Pensaba en que Togepi y tu me ayudaran, pero será mejor que haga esto sola; no quiero ponerlos en riesgo.  
  
Pika pik pipikachu!!!  
  
Misty: Gracias por entenderme Pikachu - Misty le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el pokemon eléctrico se sonrojara.  
  
Misty: Quedarás a cargo de cuidar a Togepi a nuestros amigos (refiriéndose a sus pokemons). Sé que puedo confiar en ti.  
  
Pikacha picka!!  
  
Misty: Bueno, es tiempo que me vaya pequeño amigo, prometo que regresaré antes de la cena.  
  
Misty toma su mochila (la de siempre). Se dirige a la puerta, justo cuando estaba girando la perilla, dio un leve vistazo hacía atrás, sabía que tenía que seguir por ella, por Ash, no podía dar marcha atrás. Respiró profundo y salió d la habitación. Pikachu observaba al cielo, el sol terminaba de salir tras el horizonte. En su mente sólo había un pensamiento.  
  
Pikapiii (buena suerte Misty).  
  
Momentos más tarde en la parte Oeste de Central Park.  
  
Misty: Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo la más mínima idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar a Jake, talvez sólo fue una casualidad que lo haya encontrado aquí- Misty siguió caminando por unos minutos más, hasta que el sol de las 10 de la mañana hizo que se sintiera fatigada; vio que había un gran árbol cerca de ella, así que camino hacía él y tomó un descanso-.  
  
Misty: Que extraño, antes lograba soportar más tiempo caminando, creo que después de no viajar por más de un año, estas son las consecuencias.  
  
???: Disculpa.  
  
Misty (sorprendida): Hola.  
  
???: Siento mucho si te he asustado pequeña.  
  
Misty: No, para nada, es sólo que estaba un poco distraída.  
  
???: Me alegra escuchar eso, por un momento pensé que era culpa mía.  
  
La persona con la cual hablaba Misty era una mujer de unos 20 años de edad. Vestía un pantalón de lona azul marino, una blusa blanca con un pequeño detalle en el cuello, una bufanda y su bolso.  
  
???: Oh disculpa, creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ráchale  
  
Misty: Mucho gusto Ráchale, yo soy Misty.  
  
Ráchale: Misty. Oye, me he dado cuenta que has caminado en círculos por más de una hora por el parque ¿buscas algo en especial?  
  
Misty guardó silencio, no sabía si comentarle a Ráchale sobre Jake, pero rápidamente vino a su mente la idea que de quizás ella podría darle alguna pista. Así que después de unos instantes decidió contarle lo que ella buscaba.  
  
Misty: Si, creo que si busco algo Ráchale.  
  
Ráchale: ¿y qué es lo que buscas?  
  
Misty: Busco a una persona.  
  
Ráchale: ¿Una persona? ¿En Nueva York? Pero si eso es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.  
  
Misty: Lo sé, pero es necesario que lo encuentre.  
  
Ráchale notó en la expresión de Misty un poco de tristeza; trató de analizarlo, pero no comprendía muy bien lo que ella deseaba hacer si encontraba a esa persona.  
  
Ráchale: Si no es mucha molestia, ¿te importaría decirme que es lo que deseas con esa persona?  
  
Misty (más animada): ¿Para qué lo deseas saber?  
  
Ráchale: Puede que yo pueda ayudarte, lo que deseas de él quizás yo pueda dártelo.  
  
Misty: No, no lo creo.  
  
Ráchale: Por qué, de qué se trata.  
  
Misty (poniéndose triste): Se relaciona con lo sucedido hace un año aquí en Nueva York.  
  
Ráchale: Oh, lo siento mucho.  
  
Ráchale comprendió por fin cual era el pesar de Misty. Ella como habitante de Nueva York también sabía cual era esa sensación, aquel temor y miedo que fueron sembrados de una forma tan despiadada en el amanecer del 11 de Septiembre. Ahora sabiendo esto, Ráchale compartiría con Misty algo que ella sabía, pero antes debía conocer un poco más sobre lo que ayudaría a Misty a sentirse mejor, o por lo menos saber cual es su pesar.  
  
Ráchale: Jamás podré olvidar ese día amiga, creo que nadie podrá olvidarlo.  
  
Misty: Pues yo perdí a alguien que significaba mucho para mí. - una pausa- Y lo que más me entristece es que jamás tuve la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía por él.  
  
Ráchale: Te entiendo bien, no eres la única persona que ha perdido a un ser querido -Unas cuantas lágrimas caen por la mejilla de Ráchale, quien las sacude suavemente con sus dedos.  
  
Misty: Siento una gran ausencia dentro de mí, siento como si todo a mí alrededor ya no tuviera ningún sentido. - Misty no soporta más y comienza a llorar.  
  
Ráchale: Debes ser fuerte, no puedes dejar que esto te deprima. Piensa en esa persona de quien me hablas, no le gustaría saber que su recuerdo te hace sentir de esta forma.  
  
Misty: Prometí que no lloraría, pero no soporto más estar alejada de él, y saber que no podré volver a ver su rostro nunca más, no puedo soportar esa idea.  
  
Ráchale (abrazando a Misty): Calma amiga, deja que todo ese dolor y confusión salgan de tu corazón, de esa forma entenderás él por qué de las cosas, cual fue el significado de estos hechos.  
  
Misty: Pero.... es que no puedo hacerlo.  
  
Ráchale: Aún esta muy vivo el recuerdo dentro de mí, todas las noches sólo puedo pensar en lo que sucedió. Días tras día, horas tras hora.  
  
Misty (un poco más calmada): Oye, no quiero que tú te preocupes por mí, no deseo traer malos recuerdos a tu corazón.  
  
Ráchale esbozó una gran sonrisa, algo que hizo sentir a Misty un poco mejor. Después de esto, Ráchale prosiguió con su historia.  
  
Ráchale: Cuando cierro mis ojos por las noches, todo viene a mi mente de nuevo. Me levanté muy temprano ya que debía atender un asunto muy importante en el lugar en donde laboraba .....  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Septiembre 11 - 2001 8:00 A.M Nueva Jersey  
  
Ráchale: Creo que llegaré tarde al trabajo.  
  
???: Deja de preocuparte por eso, no sucederá nada malo si no te presentas tan sólo un día.  
  
Ráchale: Cualquier otro día sería verdad, pero hoy no, debo estar en Nueva York a las 8 de la mañana para presentar a mi jefe la nueva propuesta de ventas.  
  
???: Pero para eso está Marcus, deja que él se encargue de la situación.  
  
Ráchele: Descuida, te prometo que regresaré después de que termine la junta, además si todo resulta bien, pensaré seriamente en lo que me has dicho.  
  
???: En serio? No sabes lo feliz que me haces.  
  
Ráchale: Pero no te precipites, tengo que tomar esta decisión con tiempo.  
  
???: Esta bien, te entiendo, no te presionaré.  
  
La conversación de la pareja es interrumpida por un largo beso.  
  
Ráchale: Gracias, creo que esta es la razón por la cual me gustas.  
  
???: Por mi forma de besar?  
  
Ráchale: No tontito, por tu forma de ser conmigo.  
  
???: Tu provocaste este cambio en mi desde aquel momento. Gracias a ti descubrí un mundo maravilloso al cual le negaba todo; y que ahora vivo intensamente.  
  
Ráchale: No tienes nada que decir, yo siento lo mismo. De no ser por ti yo ya no sería parte de este mundo. Me diste de nuevo el don de vivir y poder escoger mi destino. Creo que es lo más grande que alguien puede hacer por un ser humano.  
  
???: Gracias..  
  
Ráchale: Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.  
  
???: Que tengas un buen día, te estaré esperando.  
  
Ráchale: Hasta pronto.  
  
"No me imaginé que ese día cambiaría mi vida para siempre"  
  
Ráchale: Taxi!!!!  
  
Un taxi amarillo de la empresa Arrows se detuvo frente ella. Ráchale lo abordó sin pensarlo dos veces, quitándole esa posibilidad a un hombre que cargaba un portafolio algo pesado.  
  
Taxista: ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?  
  
Ráchale: A Nueva York, por favor, al World Trade Center.  
  
Taxista: Como usted diga señorita.  
  
8:30 A.M World Trade Center - Nueva York  
  
Taxista: Hemos llegado.  
  
Ráchale: Muchas gracias.  
  
Taxista: Es un placer poder servirla. Que tenga un buen día.  
  
Ráchale: Igualmente.  
  
Ráchale observa como el taxista se pierde entre el tráfico de aquella gran metrópoli. Pronto se dio cuenta de que gozaba de un poco de tiempo antes de su junta, así que decidió ir l mirador de la Torre Norte a observar Maniatan y sus alrededores. Tomó el elevador expreso, justo antes de que este partiera a su destino final.  
  
***8:35 A.M. ***  
  
Ráchale: Que hermosa vista. Tenía mucho tiempo de subir hasta aquí a observar todo esto. Ahora que estoy relajada creo que es conveniente pensar en lo que Jake...... (su celular comienza a sonar).  
  
Ráchale: Halo.  
  
Jake: Ráchale?  
  
Ráchale: Oh, eres tú, que sucede.  
  
Jake: Has olvidado la presentación en casa.  
  
Ráchale: Dios mío, como he sido tan descuidada.  
  
Jake: No te preocupes, en este momento estoy en camino al WTC, llegaré en unos 10 minutos, tal vez antes. En dónde te encuentras?  
  
Ráchale: En el mirador de la Torre Norte, pero debo apresurarme, así que mejor nos vemos en el Loby de la Torre Sur para estar a tiempo para mi cita.  
  
Jake: Entonces ahí estaré. Adiós.  
  
Ráchale: Hasta pronto.- Ráchale corta la llamada. - Lo definiré luego, será mejor que me de prisa.  
  
***8:38 A.M. ****  
  
Caballero: Damas y caballeros hemos llegado al Loby, los presentes que vienen a este piso por favor bajen.  
  
Ráchale. Gracias.  
  
Caballero: Buen día señorita.  
  
Ráchale se encontraba ya en el Loby esperando la llegada de Jake. Recordó que por tanta prisa había olvidado desayunar, así que compró un café expreso. El tiempo avanzaba y no había señales de Jake.  
  
Ráchale: Cielos, que es lo que retrasa tanto a Jake, falta muy poco para que comience mi reunión. -Ráchale saca nuevamente su celular, marca el número de Jake y espera a que este conteste.  
  
Ráchale: Por favor Jake, contesta. - Ráchale esperó y logró localizar a Jake.  
  
Ráchale: Jake!!!  
  
Jake: En dónde estás Ráchale, creí que nos veríamos en el mirador de la Torre Norte.  
  
Ráchale: No, claro que no, quedamos de acuerdo que en el vestíbulo de la Torre Sur. Bueno, no importa, yo me encuentro en el Loby, espérame allá arriba, enseguida subiré.  
  
Jake: No Ráchale, espera, mejor bajaré ... .. . . ... - la señal fue cortada.  
  
Ráchale: Demonios, Jake.  
  
*** 8:42 A.M. ***  
  
Ráchale: Por fin he llegado, pero, dónde está Jake. Me estoy cansando de esta situación.- Antes de que Ráchale pronunciara una palabra más, Jake la sorprendió llegando justo tras de ella.  
  
Jake: Hola!- Ráchale se exaltó al ser sorprendida por Jake.  
  
Ráchale: No me hagas esto, por un momento creí que era alguien más.  
  
Jake: Cálmate, era sólo una broma, no es para que te enojes.  
  
Ráchale: Esta bien, tienes razón, creo que exageré las cosas.  
  
Jake: Olvídalo, lo importante es que llegué a tiempo verdad?  
  
Ráchale: Faltan 8 minutos para que mi reunión comience, si eso es estar a tiempo, creo que estás en lo correcto.  
  
Jake: Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, pero cuando venía hacía acá, algo en el camino me inquietaba, pero no sé que es.  
  
Ráchale: Debe ser por la noche que tuviste ayer, recuerda que trabajaste hasta muy tarde.  
  
Jake: Eso debe ser.  
  
Ráchale: ¿Qué dices, nos vamos?  
  
Jake: Como tu digas Ráchale.  
  
"Jake y yo dejamos el mirador de la Torre Norte, sin saber lo que ocurriría momentos más tarde"  
  
**** 8:43 A.M **** (1 minuto antes de la hora 0).  
  
Vestíbulo del Cielo - Piso 110 - Torre Norte.  
  
Ráchale: Ahora veo que tenías razón Jake.  
  
Jake: sobre que cosa Ráchale.  
  
Ráchale: respecto a la vista que se tiene de Nueva York desde aquí.  
  
Jake: Eso lo sé, siempre que vengo a Manhatan, lo primero que hago es venir aquí y observar todo esto. Siempre me ha servido para olvidarme de lo duro que ha sido y lo duro que es vivir en este mundo.  
  
Ráchale meditaba sobre estas palabras porque sabía que Jake tenía una muy buena razón para decirlas. Después de eso el ascensor que los llevaría al Loby llegó. Al entrar todos los visitantes, había un problema, sólo había espacio para uno más. Jake y Ráchale no sabían que hacer, después de unos segundos Jake le dijo a Ráchale que fuera ella la que tomara el ascensor ya que su junta era lo más importante en esos momentos.  
  
Jake: Ve Ráchale, yo bajaré en el siguiente.  
  
Ráchale: Esta bien, nos veremos al terminar la sesión.  
  
Jake: Claro.  
  
Ráchale: Adiós.  
  
Jake y Ráchale se despiden con un beso. Ráchale entra al ascensor y ve como se cierran las puertas lentamente, dejando a Jake tras ellas.  
  
8:44:30 A.M. Piso: 100  
  
8:44:40 A.M. Piso: 75  
  
8:44:50 A.M. Piso: 50  
  
8:45 A.M. ****Piso: 40 **** **** Vuelo 11 de Americen Airlines se estrella en la Torre Norte.*****  
  
Ráchale: Que fue ese sonido.  
  
Caballero: Por favor, mantengan la calma.  
  
Un sonido estruendoso había perturbado a los ocupantes del ascensor, que comenzaban a temer por sus vidas. Nada hacía parecer que el ascensor sufriría algún daño, pero pronto sintieron como sus cuerpos eran recorridos por unas vibraciones.  
  
Persona1: Salgamos de aquí.  
  
Persona2: Por favor, abran esas puertas.  
  
Persona3: Vamos a morir.  
  
Ráchale: Cálmense, el joven está en lo cierto, estén tranquilos, no sabemos que pasó.  
  
Persona4: Si, pero lo que haya sido se escuchó muy fuerte, será mejor que abandonemos este ascensor.  
  
Persona5: Sí.  
  
Caballero: Esta bien, bajaremos en el piso 35.  
  
Persona6: Gracias a Dios.  
  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se lograba ver a los oficinistas corriendo a través de aquellos espacios abiertos tan extensos. Al ver esto, los ocupantes del ascensor temían lo peor, especialmente Ráchale. El encargado del ascensor detuvo a uno de los trabajadores que corría para averiguar lo que ocurría.  
  
Trabajador: Oiga, suélteme por favor, debo salir de aquí.  
  
Caballero: Por qué, que a sucedido?  
  
Trabajador: Que no lo has sentido, un avión se estrelló contra la Torre, más allá del piso 80.  
  
Al oír esto, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo y los corazones de las personas que ya habían bajado del elevador, que inmediatamente comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.  
  
Caballero: Permanezcan calmados.  
  
Persona1: que no lo escuchó, yo no pienso quedarme ni un segundo más.  
  
Persona2: Yo tampoco.  
  
Persona3: Ni yo, será mejor seguir a los demás.  
  
Caballero: Esta bien, pero en orden por favor, siempre en las emergencias es lo mejor. -Tomo aire.- En marcha.  
  
Corriendo tras el joven, las personas estaban asustadas, temerosas y confundidas por lo que estaba pasando, no entendían, un avión se estrelló, cómo era eso posible, en fin, miles de pensamientos abordaban sus mentes. Antes de que el muchacho se fuera, Ráchale lo detuvo.  
  
Ráchale: Por qué corren, por qué no usan los ascensores.  
  
Trabajador: El avión se estrelló contra la base, el ducto principal, destruyendo las vías de acceso,, entrada y salida a los pisos, así como las escaleras y elevadores.  
  
Ráchale: Quiere decir que toda la gente arriba de ellos está atrapada.  
  
Trabajador: Me temo que sí.  
  
Ráchale: No puede ser, Jake!!!  
  
Trabajador: Señorita, hay que salir de aquí, sígame.  
  
Ráchale: no quiero, no puedo dejar a Jake.  
  
Trabajador: no sea necia, debemos irnos.  
  
Ráchale: No insista.  
  
Trabajador: Bueno , si deseas morir es tu decisión, yo me marcho.  
  
Ráchale (llorando): Jake...... por qué....  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Ráchale: Después de eso no recuerdo mucho, sólo se que un bombero me sacó en brazos al estar yo desmayada. Cuando reaccioné fuera de la Torre, me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, era como una pesadilla, una gran humareda salía desde lo alto de la Torre, tal como lo dijo el chico. Mi vida perdió todo significado. Tenía la esperanza de que Jake saliera de ahí, pero cuando las personas comenzaron a saltar, fue horrible. Y luego lo peor, después del otro ataque, la Torre Sur cayó, y luego la Torre Norte, mi última esperanza también se hundía junto con aquellos grandes edificios que alguna vez fueron el orgullo de nuestra patria. - Ráchale estaba llorando, no contuvo sus lágrimas ante su relato, había perdido a alguien especial al igual que Misty, pero....  
  
Misty (pensando): "No podemos estar hablando del mismo Jake, no es posible, no lo creo.."  
  
¿Es posible que la persona a la que busca Misty sea la misma que Ráchale perdió aquel día? Es acaso una broma del destino? Y de ser así, cómo es posible esto? Pronto lo sabrán.  
  
Continuará..... 


	3. Capitulo 3: Una nueva esperanza nace El...

Capítulo 3:  
  
Una nueva esperanza nace, el camino tras la verdad  
  
Sábado 7 de Septiembre del 2002 -2:00 P.M Central Park. .  
  
Misty se encontraba aún más confundida por lo que Ráchele le había relatado; era posible que fuese la misma persona, que Jake, ese chico tan misterioso fuera el ser querido que su nueva amiga había perdido en los atentados: No era lógico, no obstante, la posibilidad estaba abierta. Misty no quería inquietar a Ráchele, así que no le mencionó nada sobre ello, no aún. Mientras tanto, Ráchele secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo muy llamativo, ya representaba los colores rojo, azul y blanco, los mismo de la bandera estadounidense.  
  
Misty (pensando) "Es prudente decirle sobre Jake, quizás sea sólo una coincidencia, aunque también estaría mal callar, no sé que hacer" -  
  
Ráchele: Misty??  
  
Misty (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Dime amiga.  
  
Ráchele: Te sucede algo malo, acaso mi historia te hizo recordar algo que no deseabas. Si es así, perdóname.  
  
Misty: No, no es nada de eso Ráchele, al contrario, no sabes cuanto me has ayudado al confiarme todo esto.  
  
Ráchele: Lo dices en serio. Durante este tiempo no conocí a nadie que compartiera conmigo este dolor como tú lo has hecho.  
  
Misty: Creo que las experiencias vividas a través de mi vida me han ayudado a comprender algunas cosas de esta vida; aunque hay otras que por más empeño ponga no las comprendo.  
  
Ráchele: En serio, quizás yo pueda.....  
  
El cielo, que unos segundos antes estaba despejado, rápidamente se vio invadido por nubes de lluvia, algo demasiado extraño en aquella época del año. Sin previo aviso, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, hasta que se convirtieron en una lluvia torrencial. Misty y Ráchele no tuvieron otra alternativa más que buscar un lugar en donde pasar para no resfriarse. Localizaron un Kiosco cerca de ellas, así que corrieron hacía él antes de que la lluvia empeorara. Protegidas bajo el techo del Kiosco, y luego de respirar aquella brisa tan fresca, Misty y Ráchele reanudaron su conversación.  
  
Misty: No te parece que la lluvia es algo hermosa.  
  
Ráchele: Pues ahora que lo dices es cierto, nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso.  
  
Misty: Al ver la lluvia algo dentro de mi despierta. Desde muy pequeña me ha gustado el agua y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella; especialmente si son pokemons.  
  
Ráchele: Te gustan los pokemon de agua?  
  
Misty: Los pokemon de agua son mi vida. Desde muy pequeña me he dedicado a saber todo saber ellos, el amor, el cuidado, la paciencia con la que debemos tratarlos. Todo eso lo aprendí al lado de mis hermanas, y además gracias a.... (Misty se detuvo)  
  
Ráchale: Que te ocurre Misty?  
  
Misty (secando las lágrimas que habían humedecido su rostro) : Gracias a Ash. A su lado aprendí muchas cosas sobre los pokemon y sobre la vida; y aunque al principio me haya costado aceptarlo, creo que no ha existido otra persona para mí.  
  
Ráchele: Así que se llamaba Ash.  
  
Misty: Sí Ráchele, Ash Ketchum.  
  
Ráchele: El mejor maestro pokemon del mundo?  
  
Misty: Si amiga, por lo menos lo fue hasta hace un año.  
  
Ráchele: Jamás imaginé que él fuera la persona de la que me hablabas. Significa que estuviste a su lado desde el comienzo de su viaje.  
  
Misty: Así es, desde que inició su viaje pokemon estuve a su lado. Fueron 5 años maravillosos. Creo que el destino quiso que nos encontráramos, -Misty miró hacia el cielo y luego prosiguió- de la misma forma como nos separó.  
  
Ráchele: No digas eso Misty, las cosas suceden por una razón; y créeme he aprendido muy bien esa lección a lo largo de mi vida.  
  
Misty: Pero por qué ahora? Ash tenía una vida por delante, y yo... estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado siempre; aunque no le confesara lo que sentía por él; pero sólo su compañía me haría sentir feliz.  
  
Ráchele: Pero lo que hizo fue muy noble, dio su vida por salvar la de otros.  
  
Misty: Siempre tengo presente eso, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que las personas que lo queríamos debamos sufrir. Esa era su forma de ser, no podía dejar de ayudar a los demás, no importaba la situación, Ash hacía lo necesario para resolver cualquier problema. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales me enamoré de él.  
  
La lluvia bajó su intensidad. El sol volvía a ser parte del cielo, haciendo una vista agradable, además de un clima muy especial. Una ligera brisa recorrió el kiosco en el cual se encontraban. Por un instante, Misty sintió una sensación muy extraña, era cálida y familiar. Después de unos segundos desapareció. Pensando que era sólo su imaginación, Misty regresó a sus pensamientos, olvidando por un momento que Ráchele la acompañaba.  
  
Ráchele: Disculpa que te interrumpa Misty ,pero cual es el motivo por el cual buscas a esa persona; Además no me has dicho como es? Quizás así sea más fácil que yo pueda ayudarte.  
  
Al oír esto, Misty fue invadida por el mismo miedo que tuvo momentos atrás. La incertidumbre invadió su corazón, ya que no estaba segura si contarle lo que ella creía verdad o quizás era sólo una casualidad. De cualquier forma no deseaba ilusionar a Ráchele, ya que la lastimaría mucho si nada de lo que ella pensaba era realidad, así que Misty hizo un último intento por desviar el tema.  
  
Misty: Creo que aún no te lo he preguntado, pero, ¿Jake significaba mucho para ti, o me equivoco? - Misty pensó que la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar; pero se sorprendió al ver que Ráchale le sonrió con una cara de inocencia, y luego le respondió:  
  
Ráchele: Me encontraba en tu misma situación amiga, sentía algo muy especial por Jake, pero por el mismo temor por pensar cual sería la reacción de él al enterarse, me impidió confesarle lo que sentía por él.  
  
Misty: Ya veo, al parecer compartimos el mismo destino.  
  
Ráchele: Creo que sí. Oye, veo que nos estamos desviando un poco de lo que en realidad importa Misty; ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso no deseas que te ayude?  
  
Atrapada, Misty reunió el valor suficiente para comenzar a explicarle a Ráchele lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Misty: Esta bien, te lo diré; pero no estoy muy seguro de esto.  
  
Ráchele: Te escucho.  
  
Misty: Desde el día de ayer tuve una extraña sensación, algo dentro de mí me decía que mi lugar era estar aquí, tenía algo pendiente, algo que hacer, así que tomé el primer vuelo desde Japón. Cuando salí a dar una vuelta, me encontré con esta persona, accidentalmente claro; pero al verla y comentarle algunas cosas sobre mí y lo que estaba haciendo aquí, él se sobresaltó mucho, como si supiera algo.  
  
Ráchele: ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Misty: Le mencioné el nombre de Ash.  
  
Ráchele: ¡A qué quieres llegar?  
  
Misty: no estoy segura, pero tengo una corazonada, algo me dice que debo encontrarlo.  
  
Ráchele: Hay algo más que quieras comentarme?  
  
Misty: Creo que si.  
  
Ráchele: Y qué podría ser? - Ráchele esperaba la respuesta de Misty.  
  
Misty: Pues esa persona, ese chico..... ese chico..... (Misty no podía decirlo)  
  
Ráchele: Dilo de una vez Misty.  
  
Misty (gritando): ¡¡¡Ese chico se parecía a Jake!!!  
  
Ráchele no supo que decir, permaneció calada por un buen tiempo. MIsty estaba segura de que no debió haber dicho tal cosa; pero al mismo tiempo estaba satisfecha de no conservar ese remordimiento en su corazón; ya que como lo experimentó junto a Ash, en esta vida existen los milagros. (Claro que sí).  
  
Misty: Ráchele? Ráchele? Ráchele!!!  
  
Ráchele: Hey...  
  
Misty: Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención decir.  
  
Misty no pudo terminar su frase, Ráchele le había tapado la boca con su mano. Mientras Misty trataba de comprender lo que ocurría, Ráchele permanecía sin moverse, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Parecía que algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando, quizás, sólo quizás,  
  
Ráchele (pensando) "Jake está vivo, no puede ser verdad, no es posible, . pero si es cierto, (se sonroja), tengo deseos de volverlo a ver. Creo que o debí de perder la esperanza" - Observa a Misty, quien también permanece pensativa - "Creo que esta chica es especial, ha venido hasta aquí siguiendo a su corazón; ha pasado por lo mismo que yo, y ahora me ha dado una nueva esperanza. Es tiempo de que haga algo por ella, por Jake, para recuperar mi alegría". -  
  
El silencio se apropió del lugar; sólo se alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido de los autos a la distancia; el Sol dominaba totalmente el cielo, sin lugar a dudas, imponiendo su superioridad. Misty permanecía pensativa, mientras que Ráchele cambió la expresión de su rostro, ahora estaba contenta. Misty pensó por un instante que Ráchele estaría triste y esa sonrisa era solo para no reflejar lo que sentía en su interior; pero se equivocaba; Ráchele tenía otra actitud; tomando suavemente a Misty la abrazó con fuerza y se acercó a su odio para murmurarle esto: "Gracias amiga, gracias por devolverme la esperanza". - El abrazo se mantuvo por un tiempo, Misty aún no entendía él porque de las palabras de Ráchele, mientras que esta disfrutaba de ese cálido pensamiento que se adueñaba de su corazón. Finalmente Ráchele dejó a Misty para que esta lograra comprender lo que ella estaba sintiendo.  
  
Ráchele: Gracias Misty.  
  
Misty: Gracias? - Misty estaba confundida.  
  
Ráchele: Por devolverme la esperanza que había perdido, por abrir mis ojos.  
  
Misty (casi sin aire): Pero. . no estoy segura de que. . sea él. .. .  
  
Ráchele ( Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos) : Claro que es él, puedo sentirlo - la expresión de Ráchele volvió a cambiar, ahora sonreía- vamos Misty, tenemos que prepararnos.  
  
Misty: Me ayudarás??  
  
Ráchele: Por supuesto, verás que de ahora en adelante el camino comenzará a ser más claro.  
  
Misty (sonriendo): Te entiendo y... - comenzando a llorar - espero que tengas razón.  
  
Ráchele abrazó fuertemente a Misty, quien no podía ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad por haber conocido a una chica como ella. Antes estaba temerosa, pero ahora todo era distinto; una nueva ilusión ardía dentro de su corazón; la ilusión de volver a ver al chico que siempre amó, pero . . . . ¿Será posible? Después de secar sus lágrimas, Ráchele acompañó a Misty hasta su hotel. Prometieron reunirse el día siguiente muy temprano, además era necesario que las dos estuvieran listas para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.  
  
Ráchele: Hasta mañana Misty, recuerda que debes descansar.  
  
Misty (sonriendo): Lo haré si tú también lo haces.  
  
Ráchele: Trato hecho.  
  
Misty: Adiós Ráchele.  
  
Ráchele: Nos vemos.  
  
El reloj del vestíbulo marcaba las tres de la tarde justo cuando Ráchele y Misty se daban un abrazo de despedida. En ambas existía una misma mirada, un mismo deseo y la intención de cumplirlo. Al salir del hotel, Ráchele abordó un taxi y dejó el lugar, mientras que Misty regresó a su habitación donde la esperaban Pikachu y Togepi.  
  
Toki toki ( mami!!!)  
  
Misty (cogiendo a Togepi entre sus brazos): Hola Togepi, ¿has sido un buen chico?  
  
Tokipriii tuki (Por supuesto mamá)  
  
Misty: Al parecer no le diste ningún problema a Pikachu.  
  
Pika pi pikachu (para nada)  
  
Misty: Gracias por hacerte cargo de él.  
  
Pikapiii pichu (es como un hermano para mi)  
  
Pikachu notó rápidamente que algo en Misty había cambiado, notaba en su rostro una alegría y un entusiasmo que no observaba en ella desde que Ash estaba con ellos. Esto puso muy contento al roedor pokemon, quien saltó a sus brazos. Pocos segundos después, cuando Pikachu compartía lugar con Togepi, Misty comprendió muy bien lo que sucedía, ya que ella sentía lo mismo:  
  
Misty: Todo estará bien Pikachu.  
  
Pikapi kachupi pika pipi (lo sé, siempre he confiado en ti)  
  
Misty: Oh! Pikachu, no sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso - sin duda esa era una escena hermosa pero algo tenía que interrumpir ese momento, y justo entonces . . .  
  
Tukiprii tuki (mami, tengo mucha hambre)  
  
Misty: Lo había olvidado - mirando al pequeño pokemon que le sonreía - tu también debes tener hambre, ¿no es así Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu asintió con la cabeza.  
  
???: Entonces les prepararé una comida deliciosa.  
  
Misty (volteando rápidamente): No puede ser, esa voz, ¿tan rápido?  
  
Togepi y Pikachu saltaron dejando los brazos de Misty, y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacía el umbral de la puerta, bajo la cual se encontraba un viejo y gran amigo, ¡¡¡Bruck!!!  
  
Misty: pero. . . ¿cómo?  
  
Bruck: (sonriendo): Recibí tu e-mail, así que tomé el primer vuelo a Nueva York, además recuerda que no estaba muy lejos.  
  
Misty: Muchas gracias - haciendo una pausa - gracias en verdad.  
  
Misty estaba muy contenta, ya que contaba con la ayuda y el apoyo de un gran amigo. Ambos permanecieron callados por unos instantes, mientras Pikachu y Togepi los observaban fijamente. Finalmente Bruck decidió romper el silencio.  
  
Bruck: Misty . . . es cierto lo que mencionaste en el correo . . . sobre Ash?  
  
Misty (con voz entrecortada): NO . . . no exactamente, más bien es un presentimiento, aunque se ha vuelto más fuerte desde que conocí a una chica llamada Ráchele.  
  
Bruck: En qué forma??  
  
Misty le contó a Bruck todo lo que había platicado con Ráchele en la tarde. Sobre Jake, sobre los atentados y sobre la idea de buscarlo; claro que Misty no mencionó el detalle sobre Jake.  
  
Bruck (hablando desde la cocina): Quieres decir que ese chico sobrevivió?  
  
Misty: Exacto.  
  
Bruck: Increíble . . . - luego dudó - espera un momento . . . no me digas que por eso crees que. . bueno tú sabes.  
  
Misty: No Bruck, no es eso, pero a reafirmado mi esperanza. Estoy segura de que encontraremos a Jake, y luego. . - las palabras parecían no querer salir - . . . quizás a Ash.  
  
Bruck: Si ese es el caso . . . entonces te ayudaré.  
  
Misty: No sabes cuando significa esto para mí- Misty dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, las cuales se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
  
Bruck: Lo sé Misty, y es por eso que te ayudaré - Bruck hizo una pausa - además si Ash sigue con vida . . . vaya, sería un milagro.  
  
El silencio invadió la habitación por unos momentos; el reloj de pared marcaba las 4 en punto, Togepi (como todo niño pequeño) comenzó a protestar por su comida. Esto regresó a la realidad tanto a Bruck como a Misty, quienes se dirigieron una sonrisa tímida mientras cada uno atendía sus asuntos; Bruck en la cocina y Misty cuidando a Togepi. Después de un delicioso almuerzo cortesía de Bruck; los dos chicos platicaron sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. La razón por la cual Bruck respondió rápido al mensaje de Misty se debía a que se encontraba en Canadá haciendo un estudio a los pokemon que habitan las Montañas Rocosas (Tedyursa, Usaring, Stantler, Scarmory, y muchos más). Esto lo había mantenido alejado de sus amigos por más de 6 meses (Bruck realizó este viaje para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, ya que para él también había sido duro la muerte de su amigo. Ahora su carácter era distinto, había madurado). Misty no podía evitar reírse por momentos debido a todos los momentos graciosos por los cuales Bruck tuvo que pasar gracias a sus "amigos" pokemon. -"En una ocasión Pineco no se quedó atorado entre dos árboles; haciendo que dos Usaring lo confundieran con un panal de miel, y te imaginarás lo que sucedió después- Bruck hizo una pequeña pausa - "cuando me di cuenta, los cuatros nos encontrábamos volando sin dirección" - Bruck hacía cada relato más gracioso conforme más mímicas hacía; claro que Pikachu y Togepi lo disfrutaban tanto como Misty, era una forma perfecta para relajarse. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo siguió su marcha, hasta que el cielo se volvió a teñir de colores rojo carmesí y púrpura; era tiempo de acostar a Togepi (pobrecillo) - Pikachu fue su acompañante, aunque lo aparentara muy bien, se encontraba agotado después de velar durante más de medio día a Togepi. Con la escena de los dos pokemon profundamente dormidos sobre la cama de Misty, ella y Bruck se retiraron al balcón para conversar sobre sus planes de mañana.  
  
Bruck (tomando un poco de agua): Y cuándo veremos a Ráchele?  
  
Misty (con la mirada perdida): Le prometí que nos reuniríamos en Time Square. Según ella, piensa que ese es el mejor lugar para comenzar nuestra búsqueda  
  
Bruck: Me parece bien.  
  
Misty: Me siento un poco extraña.  
  
Bruck: En que sentido lo dices Misty?? Acaso no estás entusiasmada, por lo que me has dicho la posibilidad está latente.  
  
Misty (un poco triste): Ese no es el problema, lo que sucede es que ha pasado casi un año y jamás pensé en que fuera posible, no puedo negar que me siento entusiasmada, pero al mismo tiempo temerosa.  
  
Bruck: Temor . . . temor a qué Misty.  
  
Misty: Temo que Ash no me recuerde después de tanto tiempo . .. bueno si es que él en verdad . . . . Misty no logró terminar su frase ya que las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Al ver esto, Bruck le dio un fuerte abrazo, secó sus lágrimas y fijó sus ojos (sí!) En ella.  
  
Bruck: Escúchame bien Misty, tu nunca te has dado por vencida, por favor no empieces ahora. Dame un motivo por el cual yo también haré esta lucha, por favor . . . hazme creer.  
  
Estas palabras llegaron a los más profundo de Misty. Bruck estaba en lo cierto, porque darse por vencida ahora, estando tan cerca de encontrar una señal, una luz de esperanza, no era tiempo de ser pesimista. Vio por un momento a Pikachu y Togepi; ellos también tienen todos los deseos de encontrar a Ash. Además sus otros Pokémon también están listos para darlo todo y continuar . . .  
  
Misty (con una leve sonrisa): A partir de mañana todo comienza desde cero.  
  
Bruck (animado): Eso quería escuchar.  
  
Misty: Será mejor que durmamos un poco, porque mañana será un día muy agitado.  
  
Bruck: Pero Misty . . .  
  
Bruck observó el reloj, el cual apenas marcaba las 6 de la tarde, una hora un poco temprana. Así que antes de que Misty se dirigiera a su habitación, la tomó por el brazo, tomo su abrigo y el de ella, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Misty, un poco confundida, trataba de soltarse, pero sin obtener resultados.  
  
Misty (un poco molesta): A donde me llevas Bruck??  
  
Bruck: A que te diviertas un poco, lo mereces. Además, esta es la ciudad que nunca duerme, veamos si es cierto.  
  
Misty: Pero Togepi, . .  
  
Bruck: Descuida, Pikachu está con él, no le pasará nada malo. No olvides que son Pokémons muy fuertes.  
  
Misty: Esta bien, hagamos que esta noche sea divertida.  
  
Bruck: Ese es el espíritu.  
  
Misty: Y a donde iremos??  
  
Bruck (con sus ojos de poeta): A donde la marea nos lleve.  
  
Misty: Como tu digas, vamonos.  
  
Misty no entendió muy bien su mensaje, pero no le dio importancia. Bajaron al Loby rápidamente, buscaron a un botones para encargarle la habitación por si sucedía algo. Luego, ya en la calle, tomaron un taxi que los llevara a Time Square, así conocerían el lugar en el cual Ráchele los había citado. Cuando llegaron, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, no daban crédito a lo que veían; grandes edificios, letreros luminosos que exhibían anuncios de todo tipo, tiendas, miles de tiendas en donde una chica sería muy feliz (no en el caso de Misty). Bruck vio que en los ojos Misty un brillo diferente, había alegría en ellos; ese era su objetivo, que Misty disfrutara y olvidara por un momento sus preocupaciones. Después de dar una pequeña vuelta en el Taxi, bajaron frente a la Plaza Square, en donde permanecieron bajo la sombra del gran edificio, el símbolo de este lugar.  
  
Misty: Increíble.  
  
Bruck: Si que lo es.  
  
Misty (elevando la vista hasta el cielo): Debe haber una vista excelente desde arriba.  
  
Bruck: Por qué no lo comprobamos? - dijo Bruck señalando un pequeño mirador que se encontraba en la parte superior del edificio.  
  
Misty: Me encantaría.  
  
Bruck: Pues que estamos esperando . . ..  
  
- Bruck toma a Misty de la mano, algo que no la incomodó, y la llevó a la entrada del imponente edificio. Cuando entraron buscaron con la viste en todas direcciones el ascensor express que los llevaría hasta arriba. Después de unos segundos, Misty lo encontró junto a un pequeño Kiosco de postales de todos los estados de la nación. Tomaron el ascensor y en un par de minutos estaban en el último piso; en el cual, para su sorpresa, encontraron un restaurante chino.  
  
Misty: No tenía idea de que en este lugar hubiera un restaurante.  
  
Bruck: NI yo, pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué te parece si no damos una vuelta y entramos?  
  
Misty: Buena idea.  
  
La entrada de Bruck y Misty fue vigilada desde la oscuridad por un personaje encapotado, acompañado por un extraño pokemon, que se encontraba en lo alto del edificio contiguo.  
  
Voz: Sólo un poco más Misty, sólo un poco más . . . . De repente, la figura desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.  
  
Misty: Que hermoso lugar.  
  
Bruck (asombrado): Debo admitir que han tomado en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle al momento de construir este lugar.  
  
Misty: Además el Menú tiene platillos deliciosos. - Misty sujetaba la cartilla de la casa, en la cual podía ver la gran variedad de platos y entremeses que eran servidos en ese restaurante.  
  
Bruck: Tienes ganas de pedir algo Misty??  
  
Misty: no estoy muy segura, la comida que preparaste en la tarde estuvo exquisita y aún me siento satisfecha. Pero ya que estamos aquí ordenaré algo ligero para cenar.  
  
Bruck: Perfecto, seguiré tu ejemplo. -¡¡¡Mesero!!!  
  
Misty (Molesta) : ¡¡Bruck!!  
  
Bruck: Qué sucede, por qué me gritas?  
  
Misty: Esa no es la manera de llamar a una persona, no estamos en un lugar abierto para que tengas que gritar.  
  
Bruck: Lo siento, no era mi intención.  
  
Misty (Con una leve sonrisa): Descuida, no es para tanto.  
  
Bruck: Has cambiado Misty . . .  
  
Misty se sorprendió ante el comentario de Bruck, pero en cierta forma tenía razón, después de lo que sucedió con Ash tuvo que madurar rápidamente, tanto para superar aquella pérdida como para cumplir la promesa que hizo cuando Ash se despidió de ella ( para saber a lo que me refiero, leer Este Era Mi Destino?? ). Debía ser fuerte, debía enfrentar esta vida con un nuevo desafío. Ahora en su corazón ha nacido una nueva esperanza, la esperanza de encontrar a Ash. Ese deseo le daba más fortaleza y sobre todo animaba a su espíritu para continuar con esta lucha.  
Misty entró en un transe momentánea, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, su encuentro con Jake; su rápida amistad con Ráchele y el objetivo que se había propuesto. Todo esto daba vueltas en su mente, hasta que Bruck volvió a llamar su atención pronunciando su nombre.  
  
Bruck: Misty . . ?  
  
Misty: ehh . . . (reaccionando ) lo siento mucho Bruck.  
  
Bruck: En qué pensabas.  
  
Misty: En tus palabras.  
  
Bruck: Ya veo, escucha, no era mi intención decir eso, yo . . .  
  
Misty: No digas nada Bruck ,tienes razón, he cambiado, pero sabes, creo que esos cambios me han hecho ser mejor de lo que era antes. Gracias a ellos he podido soportar este tiempo la ausencia de Ash. Además en esta vida para sobrevivir debemos cambiar de alguna forma para adaptarnos a los retos que encontraremos en el camino día a día.  
  
Después de unos instantes de silencio, Bruck dijo:  
  
Bruck: Ahora veo por qué Ash vio algo especial en ti Misty, tu tienes ese algo, no sé lo que es exactamente, pero de seguro es un don maravilloso, capaz de cautivar a una persona y generar un sentimiento tan grande como el que Ash tenía por ti. Quizás el jamás te lo dijo en persona, en su interior había una voz que no lo dejaba decirlo, posiblemente el miedo.. . . pero ahora veo que encontramos el valor en las situaciones más difíciles - Bruck sonrió - aunque Ash siempre demostró tener valor y determinación...  
  
Misty: Basta Bruck, me harás llorar, y es algo que no deseo hacer en este momento.  
  
Bruck: Esta bien, pero recuérdalo.  
  
Después de esta conversación nadie dijo nada más, comieron su tereyaki con tranquilidad y silencio. Hasta que llegó el mesero con la cuenta ninguno de los dos habló. Bruck se encargó de la cuenta y pidió al mesero que llamara un taxi, este asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. El silencio se estaba volviendo sepulcral, ni siquiera en la peor de las aventuras que vivieron en su viaje pokemon había permanecido sin decir nada. Era desesperante, pero al mismo tiempo les daba tiempo a cada uno para ordenar sus ideas y palabras, ya que en su interior había un pequeño sentimiento de culpa por haber sido un poco duro el uno con el otro. Pocos minutos después llegó el mesero para informarles que su taxi los esperaba abajo. Se despidieron del mesero amablemente y dejaron el restaurante. El ambiente agradable que había dentro de aquel lugar nos les permitió percibir la lluvia que cubría toda la ciudad. Era una lluvia suave, intermitente, pero al mismo tiempo fresca. Esto hizo que por fin el silencio se rompiera.  
  
Bruck: No te parece que esta lluvia es misteriosa.  
  
Misty: Que quieres decir con eso? - dijo la chica al no entender las palabras de su amigo.  
  
Bruck: Me refiero a que no había ningún indicio de que llovería en el cielo cuando llegamos, y mira ahora.  
  
Misty: Es posible, pero también recuerda que el clima ha estado un poco extraño en estos últimos meses, y no sólo aquí, sino que en otros estados, incluso en Canadá.  
  
Bruck: Eso sí.  
  
Misty: Olvidemos eso y bajemos, creo que atraparé un resfriado bajo el agua.  
  
Bruck: Claro.  
  
Misty: Y Bruck . . .  
  
Bruck: Dime Misty.  
  
Misty: Quiero que te comportes bien cuando té presente a Ráchele, sabes muy bien del mal que padeces. - Al oír esto, Bruck no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa escapara de su interior.  
  
Bruck: No te preocupes por eso Misty, yo también he cambiado.  
  
Misty vio en Bruck una mirada diferente. Sus palabras eran sinceras, al igual que su corazón. Seguramente el tiempo en las Montañas Rocosas lo ayudó mucho. Tan absorta estaba Misty en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando bajaron al Loby y salieron a la calle para abordar el taxi que los esperaba. Justo antes de subir al taxi. . . .  
  
" ********* "  
  
Voz : Misty . . .  
  
Misty: Ha. . . ( quién eres).  
  
Voz: Pronto todo terminará . . . .  
  
Misty: Que terminará . . . quién eres . . . Ash??  
  
Voz: Adiós Misty.  
  
Por un instante todo alrededor de Misty desapareció, sólo quedó ella en un gran mar plateado y un cielo totalmente nublado. A lo lejos podía ver una figura borrosa; junto a ella había otras 4 siluetas; tres de mediano tamaño y una pequeña. Poco a poco las siluetas se fueron haciendo más claras, y Misty por fin pudo reconocer una figura . . . era Ash. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Misty pudo notar un destello diferente en ellos, había algo distinto. Sin embargo esto no la inquietaba ya que la sonrisa que le entregaba era suficiente para olvidar todo aquel dolor que su corazón sintió durante todo este tiempo. La distancia entre ellos se fue acortando, mientas que las otras 4 siluetas observaban desde la lejanía, llegando al punto de estar frente a frente. La reacción de Misty fue inmediata, lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de Ash, no importaba si aquello era sólo un sueño, era el mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Era tan real, podía sentir su respiración, tocar su cabello, oír los latidos de su corazón; latidos muy acelerados. Por un momento Misty dudó en levantar la mirada, tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía tantos deseos de acariciar su rostro que no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo. Lentamente sus manos cubrieron por completo el rostro de Ash, suaves caricias que hacían sentir a Misty muy feliz. Ash correspondió a esto con un fuerte abrazo; sus brazos atrajeron a Misty hacía él más de lo que estaban unidos. Permanecieron así por unos instantes . . .  
  
Ash: Pronto Misty, pronto estaré contigo.  
  
Misty: Ash . . . .  
  
Ash colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Misty. Luego con dulzura le dio un beso en la frente. Misty quería disfrutar de aquello, aunque o fuese real, aunque no fuese posible volverlo a ver. Quería que el tiempo no avanzara, quería seguir a su lado. Pronto, las tranquilas aguas plateadas que los rodeaban comenzaron a subir con rapidez. Misty no sintió miedo, ya que estaba al lado de Ash. Cuando el agua los había cubierto por completo, Ash terminó con el abrazo, volvió a darle un beso a Misty, sólo que esta vez en los labios, y luego se fue alejando poco a poco para reunirse de nuevo con las 4 siluetas que lo esperaban. Misty no quería que se fuera, no quería. Trató de moverse pero no pudo conseguir nada, era como si algo la detuviese. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos y deslizarse a través de sus mejillas. Lágrimas que viajaron a través de aquella agua plateada. Por un solo instante Misty pudo ver un resplandor dorado en la dirección que Ash tomó. . . . esa luz, alguna ves la había visto.  
  
Misty: Ash!!! Regresa. Ash . . . .  
  
" ********* "  
  
Bruck: Misty despierta, por favor Misty.  
  
Misty (abriendo sus ojos): Bruck, que . . que sucedió??  
  
Bruck: Ohh Misty, gracias al cielo que estas bien. Te has desmayado.  
  
Misty: Desmayado??  
  
Bruck: Si, justo antes de tomar el taxi.  
  
Misty observó a su alrededor, en efecto se encontraba frente a un taxi amarillo, recostada en una banca contigua. La lluvia seguía rociando Nueva York con su pureza. Misty no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido ¿fue todo aquello sólo un sueño? O fue real? No estaba segura, pero decidió que no era el momento adecuado para decírselo a Bruck. Después de respirar un poco de aire fresco, Misty y Bruck abordaron el taxi que los llevaría al hotel.  
  
El reloj en Time Square marcaba las 12 de la noche. En lo más alto de la torre se encontraba una figura misteriosa. Junto a ella, una pequeña figura volaba a su alrededor. Era un chico encapotado, el cual sacó una extraña esfera debajo de su manta. La observó un momento y se dirigió al ser que lo acompañaba.  
  
Voz: Muchas gracias por brindarme esta oportunidad.  
  
Ser: " No digas nada. Además me has enseñado un noble motivo por el cual haremos nuestra lucha. "  
  
Voz: Lo sé, pronto todo terminará, por el bien de todos.  
  
Ser: " Debemos hacer lo correcto. "  
  
Voz: Sí.  
  
Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, iluminando por completo Times Square. Cuando la luz se disipó, tanto el chico como el ser que lo acompañaba habían desaparecido. Y justo después de eso, el cielo calmó su furia.  
  
Continuará. . . . . 


	4. Capitulo 4 El cielo se cubre de sombras ...

Capítulo 4:  
El cielo se cubre de sombras. El poder oculto.  
  
Domingo 8 de Septiembre del 2002, Hotel New York Plaza, 7:00 A.M.  
  
Todos dormían plácidamente en la habitación, todos a excepción de Misty, quien como todas las mañanas, salía al balcón para observar el amanecer y al sol cubrir aquella gran metrópoli. Aún permanecía intacto el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, en la cual por un instante sintió que estaba al lado de Ash. ¿Todo aquello fue un sueño o algo más? Parecía tan real, incluso cuando estuvieron abrazados, era tan palpable su cuerpo que era casi imposible distinguir entre un sueño o la pura realidad.  
Esto daba nuevos aires de esperanza a su renovado corazón, que ya no guardaba aquel sentimiento de tristeza, sino que comenzaba a formar un anhelo, un deseo, el deseo de reunirse con Ash, o por lo menos de verlo una última vez. Cuando su atención por fin volvió al paisaje, Misty pudo darse cuenta de lo hermoso que estaba el cielo, con sus colores naranja, amarillo y rojo carmesí. El sol apenas era visible tras la urbe de edificios que alzaban su imponente estructura hasta el cielo. Aún para ella no era claro como fue posible que dos edificios con las magnitudes de las Torres Gemelas, hayan caído de esa forma, cobrando la vida de víctimas inocentes. Y más aún era difícil creer que una persona, un ser humano, estaba detrás de todo esto. Parecía como si el corazón de este individuo fuera tan frío como el hielo. Tan duro como la roca y tan indiferente como el metal. Seguro que esos tres elementos lo describían muy bien. Las noticias corrían como el viento alrededor del mundo, pero ni una sola noticia del sobre él; era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Pero . . . era posible esto, que un hombre desapareciera sin más ni más, o había algo más detrás de todo esto. Justo el miércoles 11 se cumpliría un año exacto desde aquel fatídico día. Pero a pesar de todo, lo más importante para Misty en ese momento era seguir con la búsqueda, que ponga un fin a su dolor. -"No me rendiré hasta encontrarte, lo juro" - se decía Misty al tiempo que veía como el Sol terminaba de salir tras el Empire State. Era tiempo para que Bruck, Pikachu y Togepi despertaran, ya que este sería un día muy largo.  
  
Misty (animada): Será mejor que prepare el desayuno, no es justo que Bruck siempre lo haga pero, ¿qué podré preparar?  
  
Bruck: Que tal si cocinas unos deliciosos Hot Cakes.  
  
Misty: Esa es una buena idea, gracias Bruck -¡¡Bruck!!!  
  
Bruck: Buenos días Misty.  
  
Misty: Buenos días Bruck, pensé que aún dormías.  
  
Bruck: ¿Dormir? ¿Bromeas? No podría dormir ni un minuto más con todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza dando vueltas sin parar - dijo Bruck sonriendo - Además, no puedo olvidar mis responsabilidades.  
  
Misty: Pero no quiero molestarte.  
  
Bruck: Ni una palabra, ya sabes que el primer alimento del día es el más importante.  
  
Misty: Me doy por vencido, veo que no podré vencerte en el campo culinario.  
  
Bruck: Claro que puedes, aún recuerdo cuando cocinabas en casa de Ash antes de la Liga Añil.  
  
Misty: ¡Que gratos aquellos recuerdos!  
  
Bruck: Lo son, y muy especiales. - La mirada de Bruck era diferente. - Verás que pronto lo encontraremos, no hay que perder la esperanza.  
  
Misty (sonriendo): No lo haré.  
  
Bruck: Así me gusta. Bueno, creo que me retiro, el desayuno no puede hacerse solo, no aún.  
  
Misty: Iré a ver si Pikachu y Togepi aún duermen.  
  
Bruck tomó camino a la cocina mientras que Misty regresó al dormitorio para asegurarse de que aún ambos pokemon dormían plácidamente. Y en efecto, Pikachu y Togepi dormían con tranquilidad sobre la almohada, algo que hizo recordar a Misty la ocasión en la que ella y Ash lucharon por saber quien sería el entrenador de Togepi. Desde ese momento Pikachu jamás se apartó de su lado, era como si fuera su deber cuidarlo, de la misma forma como Ash cuidó de él. Era algo digno de admirar. Ahora, libre de esta preocupación, Misty recordó algo más; los pokemon de Ash no han salido desde que tomaron el vuelo en Japón, así que no era mala idea dejar que tomaran un poco de aire fresco en una mañana tan linda. Así que con las pokebolas en su mano, Misty llamó a todos:  
  
Misty: Muy bien chicos, es hora de tomar un poco de Sol. ¡¡¡Salgan!!!  
  
Venasour: ¡¡¡Vena!!!  
  
Charizard: ¡¡Char!!!  
  
Blastoise: ¡¡¡Blasss!!!  
  
Cyndaquil: ¡¡¡Cynda!!!  
  
Totodile: ¡¡¡Toto!!!  
  
Chikorita: ¡¡¡Chikori!!!  
  
Heracros: ¡¡¡Heraaa!!!  
  
Snorlax: ¡¡¡Snorrr!!!!  
  
Kingler: ¡¡Kuki Kuki!!!  
  
Muk: ¡¡¡Muuuk!!!  
  
Noctwol: ¡¡¡Noct!!!  
  
Todos parecían disfrutar por din esta libertad. Era tedioso tener que permanecer en sus pokebolas todo el tiempo, así que la fresca brisa y el viento serían una buena forma para relajarse. El único inconveniente era que el espacio no era suficiente para todos; así que Charizard, Heracros y Noctowl no tuvieron otra opción más que emprender el vuelo y permanecer en el aire.  
  
Misty: Los dejaré por un momento, el desayuno estará listo pronto.  
  
Misty toma una de las toallas colocadas sobre su armario y se dirigió al baño, ya que necesitaba una buena ducha para recuperar sus energías. Mientras tanto, los pokemon de Ash disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje.  
  
NDA. (Como esta es una charla sólo entre pokemons, pondré los diálogos de cada uno).  
  
Cyndaquil: Por fin hemos salido.  
  
Totodile: Ya lo necesitaba.  
  
Kingler: También yo. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos?  
  
Chikorita: Acaso no lo sabes.  
  
Kingler: No.  
  
Chikorita (un poco enfadada): Para tu información estamos en Nueva York.  
  
Kingler: ¿Nueva York?  
  
Chikorita: Estuvimos aquí hace un año, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Por supuesto que Kingler lo recordaba, no obstante, no era agradable hacerlo.  
  
Muk: ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?  
  
Nadie respondió, hasta que . . .  
  
???: Estamos en busca de nuestro entrenador.  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡Pikachu!!!! En efecto, el roedor pokemon se encontraba parado justo en la salida hacia el balcón, en donde todos los demás tomaban el aire.  
  
Muk: No puedes estar hablando en serio, él no puede estar vivo.  
  
Pikachu: Acaso no confías en él.  
  
Muk: Claro que si, lo que pasa es que no deseo sufrir en vano.  
  
Pikachu: Quien dice que sufriremos.  
  
Muk: Bueno, lo que quiero decir es . . .  
  
Kingler: A lo que Muk quiere llegar es que un humano no sería capaz de sobrevivir a algo como lo que le sucedió.  
  
Noctowl: Ellos tienen razón.  
  
Snorlax: Sin embargo, Ash no era cualquier ser humano.  
  
Cyndaquil: En eso si estamos todos de cuerdo.  
  
Chikorita: Era especial, y jamás nos dio la espalda, ni en el peor de los momentos.  
  
Totodile: Siempre estuvo ahí para protegernos.  
  
Heracros: No importando el peligro.  
  
Kingler: La situación.  
  
Noctowl: O el peligro.  
  
Pikachu: Exacto. Siempre estuvo con nosotros y tenía plena confianza en nosotros. Es tiempo de ponerla a prueba.  
  
Cyndaquil: Pero no sabemos nada de él en todo este tiempo.  
  
Totodile: Además, si aún vive, ¿por qué no ha buscado la forma de comunicarse?  
  
Muk: Totodile tiene razón.  
  
Pikachu: De seguro debe tener una razón muy fuerte.  
  
Kingler: ¿Cómo cual?  
  
Pikachu: Bueno, no estoy seguro todavía, pero es algo importante.  
  
Venasour: Simplemente nos abandonó.  
  
Pikachu: ¿Que has dicho? Dime si escuché mal.  
  
Venasour: Dije que nos abandonó.  
  
Muk y Kingler: ¿Nos abandonó?  
  
Venasour: Por supuesto. No confió en nosotros y por eso cuando se fue, sólo se llevó consigo a Charizard, he incluso a él lo abandonó justo antes del incidente.  
  
Pikachu: Eres capaz de insinuar tal cosa.  
  
Venasour: No lo insinúo, ¡lo afirmo!  
  
Cyndaquil: Ash jamás sería capaz de algo semejante.  
  
Totodile: ¿Qué té pasa Venasour?  
  
Venasour: Conmigo nada, lo que pasa es que no quiere aceptar los hechos tal y como son.  
  
Charizard. ¡No digas ni una palabra más!  
  
Charizard, quien estuvo callado todo este tiempo, no aguantó más los comentarios de Venasour y descendió para estar frente con Venasour.  
  
Charizard: Yo estuve ahí, y no tienes la menor idea del sacrificio que Ash realizó.  
  
Kingler: ¿Sacrificio?  
  
Charizard: Sí, sacrificio. Ash entregó su oportunidad de sobrevivir a cambio de larga vida para otros seres humanos. Y yo creo que su memoria merece nuestro respeto; aunque dudo mucho que aquel haya sido su final.  
  
Venasour: A sí, ¿en qué te basas?  
  
Charizard: Es una corazonada.  
  
Venasour (en tono sarcástico): ¡Oh que bien! Una corazonada, ahora si puedo estar seguro. Charizard: Acaso quieres que mi Tornado de Fuego de cuenta de ello.  
  
Venasour: No te atreverías.  
  
Charizard: ¿Me estás retando?  
  
Noctwol: Esto se está poniendo peligroso.  
  
Snorlax: No debemos dejar que continúe.  
  
Cyndaquil: Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Pikachu. ¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!!!  
  
Charizard: No se entrometan, este es un asunto entre él y yo.  
  
Venasour: Siempre he querido comprobar que tan fuerte eres.  
  
Charizard: Dame tu mejor golpe.  
  
Venasour: Cumpliré con tus deseos, pero créeme, te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.  
  
Sus miradas estaban encendidas. Por un momento olvidaron el lugar donde se encontraban, muy estrecho para una batalla, aunque ese no era problema alguna para Charizard, y teniendo en cuenta la situación, Venasour no encontraría obstáculo alguno para pelear.  
  
Venasour: Recibe un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Venasour envió una oleada de látigos cepa sobre Charizard, quien fácilmente los esquivó con su agilidad.  
  
Charizard: Eso es todo, me das lástima  
  
Venasour: ¡¡¡Cállate!!!  
  
Charizard: Te enseñaré un ataque de verdad.  
  
El pokemon de fuego se elevó un poco para tener una distancia considerable. Al alcanzarla, descendió rápidamente en dirección de Venasour, quien sólo observaba. Al estar a pocos metros de él, Charizard liberó un poderoso Lanzallamas, el cual por poco quema a Chikorita y Totodile, claro, por accidente.  
  
Charizard: Veo que aquí no podremos pelear a gusto.  
  
Venasour: Es en lo único que estaré de acuerdo.  
  
Charizard: Cambiaremos de lugar.  
  
Venasour: Como gustes, pero no importa cual sea el sitio para combatir, ya que seré el ganador.  
  
Charizard: Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
Utilizando el látigo cepa como soga, Venasour se sostuvo con firmeza y comenzó a bajar por los balcones, hasta llegar abajo. Por su parte, Charizard seguí con la mirada cada movimiento de Venasour. Ambos pokemon tenían la vista puesta en un solo lugar; Central Park. Pikachu y los demás no podían permitir que esta lucha absurda continuara. Así que sin otra alternativa, siguieron a sus amigos.  
  
Pikachu: Debemos evitar a toda costa que alguno salga lastimado; y me refiero a humano y pokemon por igual.  
  
Chikorita: Descuida, entiendo muy bien lo que dices, no lo permitiremos.  
  
Pikachu: Todos iremos tras ellos, excepto tú Snorlax.  
  
Snorlax: ¿Y por qué debo quedarme?  
  
Pikachu: Para que así puedas comprar un poco de tiempo para nosotros y así Misty y Bruck no se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.  
  
Por un momento parecía que Snorlax no aceptaría, ya que estaba con el deseo d ayudar a sus amigos, pero Pikachu tenía un buen punto, alguien debía quedarse.  
  
Snorlax: Esta bien, me quedaré.  
  
Pikachu: Te lo agradezco.  
  
Snorlax: Ni lo menciones, pero asegúrense de acabar con esa riña.  
  
Pikachu: Lo haremos.  
  
Y así, montado en el lomo de Heracros, Pikachu y los demás siguieron la ruta el camino por el cual Charizard y Venasour habían tomado. No era fácil perder a dos pokemon de es tamaño, incluso en un lugar como este. Poco tiempo después por fin encontraron el sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo el combate. Era una sección muy alejada del Hotel, pero al mismo tiempo alejada dentro del Parque, así que no podrían molestar a nadie. Y aunque debían evitar esa pelea sin sentido, por lo menos no tendrían que preocuparse por si alguien salía herido.  
  
Pikachu (pensado). "Si tan sólo Ash estuviera aquí."  
  
Heracros: ¡¡Pikachu!!  
  
Pikachu: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Heracros: Los encontramos.  
  
Pikachu: Debemos bajar.  
  
Heracros: De inmediato.  
  
Pikachu junto con Heracros fueron los últimos en llegar, los demás ya se encontraban listos para observar esta batalla, una batalla que era inevitable. Dos pokemon que jamás dieron por perdida una lucha se enfrentarían en pos de sus creencias. Y no importando quien tuviera la razón, habría un ganador. Todo esto era observado por una figura en lo alto del rascacielos más cercano al parque; era la misma que estuvo en Times Square la noche anterior. Junto a él, la misma pequeña silueta no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor.  
  
"No deberías intervenir."  
  
Sujeto: No veo la necesidad, además es necesario que liberen sus tensiones  
  
"Pero esto no traerá consecuencias graves"  
  
Sujeto: Claro que no, Charizard y Bulba . . . perdón, Venasour tienen la madurez y el carácter suficientes para saber cuando parar.  
  
"Como tu digas"  
  
Sujeto: No te preocupes, si las cosas salen de control podrías darme una mano.  
  
"Lo haría con mucho gusto."  
  
Sujeto (sonriendo): Esta bien, creo que están a punto de comenzar, quiero ver cuanto han progresado.  
  
La batalla entre Venasour y Charizard había comenzado.  
  
Venasour: Espero que estés preparado para perder  
  
Charizard: Eso es algo que no sucederá el día de hoy, y mucho menos ante ti.  
  
Venasour: Eras bueno con las palabras, pero ¿qué tan bueno eres en el combate?  
  
Charizard: No intentes desafiar mi poder.  
  
Venasour: Basta de charla y pelea.  
  
Charizard: ¡¡¡Te arrepentirás!!!  
  
Venasour: Enséñame lo que tienes.  
  
Charizard se elevó con su mirada fija en Venasour, al mismo tiempo que el fuego en su llama comenzaba a crecer. Era evidente que utilizaría todo su poder desde el principio, ya que el orgullo de guerrero que corría por su sangre no le permitía perder, y menos después de que el honor de su difunto entrenador había sido manchado. Por su parte Venasour no se intimidaba ante la postura de su oponente, al contrario, parecía tranquilo, como si fuera algo muy normal para él. Abriendo las hojas de su espalda, Venasour comenzó a recolectar la energía necesaria para disparar un rayo solar, pero en ese preciso instante Charizard se preparó para lanzar su Furia Dragón, el único ataque que sacaba su máximo poder. Venasour logró lanzar su rayo solar justo a tiempo, haciendo inevitable el choque de ambos ataques.  
  
Pikachu: Es demasiado poder.  
  
Heracros: Será mejor que mantengamos la distancia.  
  
Chikorita: Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Cyndaquil: Estos dos son un par de testarudos.  
  
Totodile: Por algo eran pokemon de Ash.  
  
Este comentario hizo que todos dieran un pequeño suspiro, recordando aquellos momentos en los cuales, a pesar de la situación, Ash jamás se rindió, y juntos lucharon hasta conseguir sus objetivos. Sin duda habían aprendido muchas cosas de su amado entrenador. Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, la explosión causó una enorme pantalla de humo, sin intención claro esta, pero era la ocasión perfecta para hacer un ataque sorpresa por parte de Charizard, quien tenía la ventaja.  
  
Venasour: No veo nada.  
  
Charizard: Gran error.  
  
Venasour: ¡¡Que!!  
  
Charizard: Esta va por Ash.  
  
Venasour: Maldición!!!!  
  
Charizard apareció frente a Venasour, quien no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y fue envestido por el pokemon dragón, arrojándolo muy lejos de ahí. El potente ataque debilitó a Venasour, aunque este no dejaba ver su dolor.  
  
Kingler: Ese fue un duro golpe.  
  
Noctowl: Duro, pero efectivo.  
  
Muk: No me gustaría enfrentarme a él cuando s enoje de verdad.  
  
Noctowl: ¿Acaso puede estar más enfadado?  
  
Kingler: Claro que sí.  
  
Chikorita: Y no tienes la mayor idea de lo que duele una batalla contra él.  
  
Cyndaquil: Tu lo sabes verdad, te tocó combatir contra él cuando conociste a Ash.  
  
Chikorita: Es cierto, esa fue una batalla memorable.  
  
Noctowl: Comprendo. Así que Charizard tiene ese carácter desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Pikachu: Si, desde que era Charmileon. Heracros: No deberíamos detenerlos?  
  
Pikachu: Algo me dice que no.  
  
Heracros: Pero . . .  
  
Totodile: Apoyo lo que dijo Pikachu.  
  
Cyndaquil: Hay que dejar que arreglen sus diferencias.  
  
Chikorita: Y no hay mejor forma que una batalla.  
  
Heracros (Resignado): Esta bien  
  
De vuelta a la pelea.  
  
Venasour: Veo que golpeas muy bien.  
  
Charizard: Gracias, pero tus halagos no te salvarán.  
  
Venasour: Quién necesita ser salvado.  
  
Charizard: Listo.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mientras tanto en el hotel, Snorlax trataba de hacer lo posible para que ni Bruck ni Misty notaran la ausencia de los demás pokemon. No era un trabajo fácil, ya que también debía cuidar que Togepi no despertase y causara alboroto. Cada vez que escuchaba pasos, se paraba frente a la puerta del balcón, para que no se viera nada hacia el exterior. Y si Togepi hacía el más mínimo ruido, hacía lo posible por hacer que l pequeño pokemon volviese a dormir.  
  
Bruck: Misty,, el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos.  
  
Misty (desde la ducha): Gracias Bruck, saldré en un par de minutos.  
  
Bruck: De acuerdo.  
  
Misty: Bruck!!!!  
  
Bruck: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Misty: Podrías ver si Togepi aún duerme, creo que ya es suficiente tiempo.  
  
Bruck: Esta bien.  
  
Bruck dejó la charola que sostenía en las manos, colocó los platos sobre la mesa del comedor y con su delantal caminó hacía la habitación de Misty. Al escuchar los pasos de Bruck aproximarse, Snorlax puso en marcha su plan. Se colocó frente al marco de la ventana, dando la espalda hacia adentro. Al entrar a la habitación, Bruck echó un rápido vistazo, sobre la cama vio como Togepi dormía plácidamente, y por otro lado, pudo notar como Snorlax tapaba la entrada de luz a la habitación con su descomunal figura.  
  
Bruck: No sabía que los pokemon de Ash estaban fuera de sus pokebolas.  
  
Misty: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Bruck: Dije que no sabía que los pokemon de Ash estuvieran fuera de sus pokebolas.  
  
Misty: Ah!! Pensé que necesitarían un poco de aire fresco. No habían salido desde que llegué.  
  
Bruck: Entiendo. Entonces también les prepararé el desayuno.  
  
Misty: ¿Y Togepi?  
  
Bruck: Aún duerme como un angelito.  
  
Misty: Bueno, déjalo dormir un poco más.  
  
Bruck: Si tú lo dices.  
  
Justo antes de salir Bruck dijo:  
  
Bruck: Quien entiende a las mujeres. Primero me pidió que despertara a Togepi y ahora me dice que lo deje dormir.  
  
Cuando Snorlax escuchó los pasos de Bruck a la distancia, dejó caer su enorme cuerpo sobre el suelo. Para él, un pokemon que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, eran muchas emociones fuertes por un día. Pero justo cuando se estaba relajando, escuchó como la puerta del baño se habría lentamente. Segundos más tarde, Misty se asomaba por ella con una toalla rosada que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Su cabello, tan radiante como el fuego, destilaba agua tal cual cascada. Era cierto que Misty lucía más radiante con el cabello suelto, y al ver aquello, Snorlax vio la belleza que tanto ataría a su entrenador (Es obvio que todos los pokemon de Ash supieran de los sentimientos de su entrenador hacía Misty). Para suerte de Snorlax, Misty creyó que dormía, así no pudo darse cuenta de la situación en la que el pobre pokemon se encontraba. Así que sin esta preocupación en mente, Misty se dirigió al armario para sacar la ropa que usaría aquel día. Era difícil decidir que ponerse, ya que había una gran variedad de ropa casual y zapatos que combinaban con ella muy bien. Aunque en el fondo, ella sabía que eso no era lo más importante, lo importante era seguir buscando algún indicio que la llevara a la verdad.  
  
Misty: Juro que te encontraré Ash.  
  
Con delicadeza, como todos los días, Misty cepillaba su cabello para que este tomara forma. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Misty se había dejado crecer el cabello, ya que recordaba como Ash la observaba cuando ella se lo dejaba suelto, en especial cuando estuvieron en el Pico de la Doncella y en Ciudad Celeste. Ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era mucho el trabajo que debía hacer para cuidarlo, pero no importaba, era una forma en la cual podía recordar a Ash, y por eso lo hacía con placer. Así que en vez de su acostumbrada cola, Misty colocaba en su lugar un hermoso gancho de cristal en forma de Dragonair, su pokemon favorito. Estando listo su cabello, Misty se disponía a vestirse, pero en ese instante, sin previo aviso Bruck irrumpió en la habitación.  
  
Bruck: Oye Misty, se me olvidó preguntarte, no sé si quieres . . .  
  
Bruck no pudo continuar con su frase, la belleza d Misty se lo impedía. Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ya que no obstante estaba cubierta por la toalla, no podía ocultar su hermosura. Ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
Misty: ¡¡¡Bruck!!!  
  
Bruck: Lo siento mucho Misty, no era mi intención.  
  
Misty (aún sonrojada): Que nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta antes de entrar.  
  
Bruck: Eso lo sé, pero pensé que aún seguías en la ducha.  
  
Misty: Pues pensaste mal. Bruck: Perdóname. - Bruck desvió su mirada hacía el lugar en donde Snorlax fingía estar dormido.  
  
Misty (resignada): Esta bien, no era tu intención hacerlo.  
  
Bruck: Por supuesto que no. Sabes que te respeto mucho.  
  
Misty (sonriendo): Sabes que te considero como el hermano que nunca tuve.  
  
Bruck: ¿En serio?  
  
Misty: Claro. A lo largo de este tiempo siempre me has aconsejado, ayudado a criar a mis pokemon y los de Ash y, sobre todo, jamás permitiste que nos pasara nada malo a mi y Ash durante nuestros viajes.  
  
Bruck (apenado): Misty, no digas más.  
  
Misty: No Bruck, creo que es el tiempo correcto para decir esto. Gracias.  
  
Bruck: Para eso están los amigos, para protegerse unos a otros.  
  
Misty: Creo que tienes razón.  
  
Bruck (tratando de cambiar el tema). Veré como están los pokemon de Ash  
  
Misty. Claro, bueno si es que consigues pasar a Snorlax  
  
Bruck (ofendido). Misty, soy un criador pokemon, esto es lo que hago mejor.  
  
Misty (apenada): No lo digo por eso, seguro Snorlax debe estar dormido.  
  
Bruck: No hay problema. Deja que Bruck se encargue de esto.  
  
Misty: Pero. . . podrías hacerlo después de que me vista.  
  
Bruck: Disculpa.  
  
Misty: Gracias.  
  
Tan pronto como Bruck salió de la habitación, Misty se sintió en libertad de vestirse. Par Snorlax había sido un gran susto, pero para su alivio pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, por ahora. No muy lejos de ahí, la batalla entre Charizard y Venasour cobraba mayor fuerza.  
  
Charizard: No has tenido suficiente.  
  
Venasour: Soy un sujeto con gran resistencia.  
  
Charizard: Toda resistencia tiene un límite.  
  
Venasour: Acaso tu corazón se ablanda.  
  
Charizard: En tus sueños.  
  
Venasour: Toma esto.  
  
Venasour lanzó su ataque de hojas navaja contra Charizad, aunque sin mayores resultados ya que este no tuvo problemas para pulverizarlas con su lanzallamas. No obstante, esto no detuvo a Venasour, quien siguió apegado a su estrategia, lanzando hojas navaja sin parar. Al poco tiempo Charizard comenzó a ser más lento debido al cansancio que le producía usar el lanzallamas. Esto era lo que Venasour buscaba. Así que rápidamente sujetó a Charizard con su látigo cepa. A continuación, lo azotó con gran fuerza en contra del suelo, repitiendo esto varias veces, hasta que por fin Charizard pudo liberarse gracias a un Tornado de Fuego. El cansancio en Charizad ya era evidente.  
  
Pikachu: Ambos están peleando con inteligencia.  
  
Chikorita: Venasour más que Charizard.  
  
Cyndaquil: Si, Charizard está peleando con su corazón.  
  
Muk: No habrá alguna forma en que entiendan de una buena vez.  
  
Totodile. Creo que no, pero parece que pronto uno de los dos caerá vencido.  
  
Heracros: Y pondrá fin ha esto.  
  
Pikachu: Vamos Charizad, entiéndelo, por favor.  
  
Blastoise: El corazón de un verdadero guerrero no puede ser detenido fácilmente.  
  
Pikachu: Por fin has hablado.  
  
Chikorita: Pensábamos que eras igual de antipático.  
  
Blastoise lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Chikorita.  
  
Chikorita: Lo lamento.  
  
Blastoise: No tiene importancia.  
  
Pikachu: Pero si la tiene detener a Charizard y Venasour antes de que alguno salga seriamente lastimado.  
  
Blastoise: Descuida, si veo que las cosas se salen fuera de control intervendré.  
  
Pikachu se sintió más aliviado al escuchar aquello. Casi lo había olvidado, pero sabía muy en el fondo que Blastoise era el pokemon que Misty había criado con más cariño; y de alguna forma Blastoise deseaba devolver aquel sacrificio hecho por su entrenador y los cuidados que recibió de Misty. Con Blastoise pendiente no había nada que temer.  
  
Blastoise: El final se acerca.  
  
Pikachu: ¿Cómo?  
  
Chikorita: ¡¡Mira!!  
  
Pikachu: Pero si es . . .  
  
Agotado por el ataque recibido, Charizard se puso nuevamente de pie. En sus ojos había un brillo, uno que no habían visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los deseos por ganar y demostrar que estaba en lo correcto eran más fuertes que nunca. Por un momento Venasour pareció dubitativo, pero en seguida se preparó para recibir el siguiente ataque de su adversario y amigo. Sería el último.  
  
Charizard: No creí que llegaría este momento.  
  
Venasour: ¿Qué dices?  
  
Charizard: No pensé que utilizaría mi arma secreta contigo, pero este mundo es chico.  
  
Venasour: Si tratas de asustarme, no lo conseguirás.  
  
Charizad: Miedo, pronto descubrirás el verdadero miedo.  
  
Totodile: ¿A qué se refiere Charizad con su arma secreta?  
  
Noctowl: Pero si ya utilizó todos los ataques que conoce.  
  
Cyndaquil: Es cierto.  
  
Pikachu: Todos, a excepción de uno.  
  
Chikorita: ¿Y cuál es?  
  
Pikachu: Es . . .  
  
Blastoise: El poder Ancestral.  
  
Todos: ¡¡Poder Ancestral!!  
  
Blastoise: Así es. Charizard ha entrenado todo este tiempo, sin descanso, buscando liberar todo el poder en su interior. Y para lograrlo, debía dominar la técnica más poderosa para un pokemon Dragón.  
  
Chikorita: Pensé que la Furia Dragón eran el máximo ataque.  
  
Blastoise: En un principio lo fue, pero esto data desde hace miles de años. Durante el tiempo en que Charizad entrenó en el Valle Charicífico, gracias a las enseñanzas de Liza obtuvo muchos conocimientos, y uno de ellos fue el Poder Ancestral.  
  
Cyndaquil: Increíble.  
  
Pikachu: Pero también tiene un lago oscuro.  
  
Totodile: ¿Oscuro?  
  
Blastoise: Si. Para dominar esta técnica, el pokemon deberá alejar de su corazón todo aquello bondadoso, todo sentimiento de amabilidad y sólo dejar en él la maldad que habita en cada corazón.  
  
Noctowl: ¿Qué sucederá después?  
  
Blastoise: Si el pokemon es lo suficientemente fuerte, podrá dominar esa maldad y volver a ser el mismo. De lo contrario, su corazón será dominado por la maldad para siempre.  
  
Pikachu: Charizard decidió que correría ese riesgo.  
  
Chikorita: Pero, ¿por qué? Pikachu: Porque quiere ser el mejor.  
  
Noctowl: Es admirable.  
  
Chikorita: Y al mismo tiempo demencial.  
  
Pikachu: Charizard tomó esa decisión. Sólo nos queda esperar que pueda controlarse.  
  
Cyndaquil: Charizard . . .  
  
En efecto, Charizard cerró los ojos, preparándose para liberar todo el poder y realizar su ataque. Su aura se incrementaba poco a poco, emanando una extraña pero cegadora luz dorada. Junto a este brillo, todo su alrededor temblaba. El miedo por fin llegó al corazón de Venasour, quien por fin comprendió lo lejos que había llegado. De pronto, en el cielo empezaron a formarse nubes negras; al principio sobre el parque y, rápidamente se extendió por toda la ciudad. Charizard tomó altura, posesionándose frente a Venasour. Era el momento.  
  
"Creo que las cosas pueden empeorar si esto continúa"  
  
???: Confío en Charizard. Sé que manejará muy bien la situación.  
  
"Espero que no estés equivocado"  
  
???: Ya lo verás.  
  
Bruck: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
  
Misty: ¡¡Bruck!!  
  
Bruck: ¡¡Misty!!  
  
Misty: Ven a ver esto.  
  
Segundos más tarde . . .  
  
Bruck: No lo creo.  
  
Misty: Pues deberás creer.  
  
Bruck: ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Ante la mirada atónita de Bruck, el cielo, ahora cubierto por numerosos remolinos y oscuras tinieblas, comenzaba a hacerse más y más grande. Snorlax también veía esto con ansiedad, ya que sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba.  
  
Bruck: Y donde están los pokemon de Ash?  
  
Misty (triste): En el Parque.  
  
Bruck: Acaso tiene algo que ver con ellos.  
  
El silencio de Misty hizo evidente la respuesta.  
  
Misty: Se trata de Charizard.  
  
Bruck: No me digas que él hizo todo esto.  
  
Misty: Me temo que sí Bruck.  
  
Bruck: Tenemos que detenerlo.  
  
Misty: Si no es que es demasiado tarde.  
  
Bruck: Vamos, démonos prisa.  
  
Misty: Esta bien.  
  
Misty cogió en brazos a Togepi, quien aún dormía tranquilamente. Bruck tomó la pokebola de Snorlax, la colocó junto a las suyas y tomó su mochila. El tiempo era el enemigo, tenían que llegar al parque lo antes posible. No muy lejos de ahí, en un restaurante en Times Square, Ráchele, al igual que todas las personas observaban este fenómeno con asombro.  
  
Ráchele: Parece ser que se origina en Central Park.  
  
Mesero: Que extraño, el noticiero no mencionó nada sobre nubes negras.  
  
Cliente: Seguro es una lluvia muy fuerte.  
  
Voz: He aquí una muestra de ignorancia  
  
Cliente: Que dijo. Voz: Me escuchó bien señor.  
  
Se trataba de un anciano, recostado en una de las paredes del restaurante. En su mano sostenía una pipa algo antigua, pero con muy buen aspecto. Parecía un viajero, ya que su ropa era un poco extravagante. Ráchele prestó atención a lo que sucedería.  
  
Cliente: ¿Y quien es usted para decirme lo que es?  
  
Anciano: Es alguien que ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber más que tu pequeñuelo.  
  
Cliente: ¡Cómo se atreve! Insolente.  
  
Antes de que el anciano fuera golpeado por el enfurecido hombre, Ráchele se interpuso entre ambos.  
  
Cliente: Con su permiso señorita.  
  
Ráchele: No lo haré.  
  
Cliente: No sea obstinada.  
  
Ráchele: Deje que hable, por favor.  
  
Cliente (enfadado): Haga lo que quiera.  
  
Anciano: Muchas gracias, veo que aún queda algo de bondad en esta ciudad.  
  
Ráchele (sonrojada): Es algo que cualquier persona haría.  
  
Anciano: No cualquiera.  
  
Ráchele. Hace un momento usted dijo saber lo que está sucediendo aquí  
  
Anciano: Así es.  
  
Ráchele: Podría decirme.  
  
Anciano: Como podría negarme ante una chica tan bonita.  
  
Ráchele (de nuevo sonrojada): Gracias.  
  
Anciano: Esto se debe a un poderoso ataque pokemon conocido como Poder Ancestral.  
  
Ráchele: ¿Poder Ancestral?  
  
Anciano: Se dice que cuando un pokemon logra utilizar este ataque, es capaz de liberar toda su fuerza interior, pero deberá correr un peligro.  
  
Ráchele: ¿Y cuál es?  
  
Anciano: Su corazón será dominado por la maldad en el instante de atacar; y si el pokemon no tiene la suficiente voluntad para reaccionar, la maldad controlará su corazón para siempre; trayendo la catástrofe a este mundo.  
  
Ráchele: ¡Oh no!  
  
Anciano: Había oído de esto, pero no pensé que viviría lo suficiente para verlo.  
  
Ráchele: Muchas gracias.  
  
Anciano: Espere un momento, ahora que le he dicho esto, ¿qué piensa hacer?  
  
Ráchele: Iré al lugar en donde se origina.  
  
Anciano: Ya veo. Buena suerte.  
  
Ráchele: Hasta pronto.  
  
Ráchele dejó en restaurante, corriendo lo más rápido que podía en dirección a Central Park. De la misma forma, Misty y Bruck corrían sin detenerse, sabiendo lo que sucedería si no hacían algo pronto. En el restaurante, el anciano se quitó el peluquín que llevaba puesto; y luego dejó a un lado la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver a un joven muy bien parecido, y su mirada fija en el cielo. Esta persona era Jake.  
  
Jake: Espero que llegues a tiempo.  
  
Continuará. . . 


	5. Capitulo 5: Reencuentro con el destino ...

Capítulo 5:  
Reencuentro con el destino. La luz del elegido vuelve a brillar.  
  
Domingo 8 de Septiembre, 9:00 A. M. Central Park.  
  
La oscuridad se había apoderado completamente de Nueva York. Esto no parecía afectar demasiado a la gente, pero si a uno que otro curioso, ya que era extraño, y más aún estando cerca del primer aniversario de los atentados. Si la tensión alcanzaba los límites en algunos ciudadanos, lo era más en Misty, Bruck y Ráchele; quienes sin saberlo corrían al mismo punto. Krobat era el guía perfecto para Bruck y Misty en un mar de árboles, sin duda el Parque Central de Nueva York era inmenso. En cambio, para Ráchele el sitio era muy conocido y no tenía ningún problema en llegar a su destino.  
  
Misty: Tenemos que llegar.  
  
Bruck: Y si no lo conseguimos.  
  
Misty: No quiero ni imaginarlo.  
  
Bruck: Eso no me agrada  
  
Misty: Ni a mí.  
  
Bruck; ¡¡Krobat!! Alcanzas a ver algo.  
  
El pokemon negó con la cabeza.  
  
Bruck: Sigue buscando.  
  
Misty (pensado): Tengo que detenerlo a toda costa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voz1: Señor!! La anomalía ha dejado de crecer cuando alcanzó aproximadamente 10 Kilómetros de diámetro.  
  
Voz2: Díganme en donde se localiza su origen.  
  
Voz3: Nuestros datos indican que la ubicación exacta es el ala Oeste de Central Park.  
  
Voz2: Interesante.  
  
Voz1: Esperamos sus ordenes Señor  
  
Señor: Esta oportunidad es perfecta. Steve, adelantaremos el plan 24 horas.  
  
Steve: Pero mi señor, debemos seguir las instrucciones que se nos han dado.  
  
Señor: Por si lo has olvidado soy yo quien da esas instrucciones.  
  
Steve: Lo siento Señor, procederemos como lo ha indicado  
  
Señor: Excelente.  
  
Steve se retiró, dejando entre las sombras a su señor, quien miraba con malicia el monitor en el cual se podía observar a toda la ciudad de Nueva York cubierta por las tinieblas.  
  
"Creí que deseabas una revancha"  
  
Señor: Y que más da si me adelanto un día; al final seremos los vencedores.  
  
"No estaría tan confiado si fuera tú"  
  
Señor: A quién debemos temer.  
  
"Ya te he dicho que mi hermano ha regresado"  
  
Señor: Pero tú eres mucho más poderoso que él, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
"Por supuesto, él es basura a mi lado, pero tiene a los guardianes de su parte, y además . . . "  
  
Señor: Continúa.  
  
"El Elegido le compaña"  
  
Señor: Acaso no pereció hace un año.  
  
"En un principio eso mismo pensé; pero con el pasar del tiempo pude darme cuenta de lo que en realidad pasó, y hace poco sentí su presencia. Así que no hay duda alguna de que continúa con vida"  
  
Señor: Interesante. Ahora si tendremos un verdadero reto.  
  
"Pronto podré vengarme de todo lo que me has hecho hermano"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Venasour: Creo que esto llegó demasiado lejos, pero es tarde para arrepentirme.  
  
Charizard (furioso): Desearás no haberme provocado  
  
Venasour: Lanza tu ataque de una vez por todas.  
  
Charizard: Cumpliré tu deseo.  
  
Sujeto: Charizard, concéntrate.  
  
"Por favor, déjame intervenir"  
  
Sujeto: Aún no, sé que puede hacerlo.  
  
Pikachu: Todos, busquen un lugar seguro y protéjanse.  
  
Blastoise: Ya escucharon, así que muévanse si no quieren morir.  
  
Pikachu: Lo lamento mucho Venasour. - Pikachu dejó escapar una lágrima que rodó por toda su mejilla y se perdió en el césped.  
  
Todos encontraron un refugio en el cual estarían a salvo. Por fin Charizard ascendió a lo más alto, rodeado del aura dorada. La tierra comenzó a temblar, agrietándose con tal profundidad que era imposible ver el fondo. De repente y sin previo aviso, Charizard hizo un movimiento con ambos brazos, haciendo salir de la tierra enormes rocas, tan grandes como un Snorlax y con la velocidad de un Pidgeot; su objetivo, Venasour, quien no podía moverse; era como si algo lo estuviera sujetando haciendo inútil cualquier intento de moverse. Orgulloso hasta el final, Venasour cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe, quizás el último.  
  
Venasour: Eres fuerte, y te admiro por eso.  
  
Después de esto no se vio nada más. Junto con el Poder Ancestral, Charizard había lanzado un Hiper Rayo, aumentado por el gran poder que emanaba de su interior, provocando una gran explosión en el lugar donde se hallaba Venasour. Era un resplandor tan cegador, que ni siquiera un pokemon oscuro podría ver nada. La enorme bola de luz fue suficiente para terminar de guiar a Misty, Bruck y Ráchele al sitio del combate.  
  
Misty: Llegamos demasiado tarde.  
  
Bruck: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Ráchele: Es el Poder Ancestral.  
  
Misty: ¡¡¡Ráchele!!!  
  
Bruck: ¿Ráchele?  
  
Ráchele: No creí encontrarte aquí Misty  
  
Misty: Ni yo a ti.  
  
Ráchele: Acaso tú sabes lo que está ocurriendo.  
  
Bruck: No exactamente, pero creo que pronto lo descubriremos  
  
Misty y Ráchele: Uhh.  
  
Bruck: Miren hacía allá.  
  
Bruck señalaba hacía el cielo, donde se encontraba un desconcertado Charizard, quieto como una roca, con la mirada totalmente en blanco. Bajando la vista lentamente, lograron alcanzar a ver el sitio en el cual la bola de luz había estado, dejando en su lugar una nube de polvo lo cual no permitía ver nada en lo absoluto.  
  
Bruck: Krobat, disipa ese polvo con tu ataque de ala.  
  
Sin mayor dificultad Krobat removió todo el polvo, dejando al descubierto una escena increíble. Venasour estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente pero aún con vida. Y frente a él se encontraba Blastoise, o mejor dicho, el caparazón de este. Se dice que el caparazón de un Blastoise es capaz de soportar cualquier ataque, ya sea humano o pokemon. Después de ver aquello, no había duda alguna de que ese rumor era verdad.  
  
(NDA: A partir de ahora, el diálogo de los pokemon volverá a ser el de siempre)  
  
Misty: ¡¡¡Blastoise!!!  
  
Bruck: No te acerques Misty.  
  
Misty: No puedo dejar a Blastoise así.  
  
Bruck: ¡¡Rayos!! Detesto cuando tiene la razón. - dirigiéndose a Ráchele - podías cuidare a Togepi por favor - ¡¡Espérame!!  
  
Ráchele (confundida): No hay problema.  
  
Por otro lado, en la sima de la azotea.  
  
"Te pedí que me dejaras intervenir"  
  
Sujeto: Lo lamento, jamás pensé que Charizard lo haría  
  
"Ya no importa, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para Blastoise"  
  
Sujeto: Entonces. . .  
  
"Es tiempo . . . "  
  
Sujeto: Entiendo. Muy bien, basta de más misterios.  
  
Misty: ¡Blastoise!  
  
Bruck: Ten mucho cuidado, Charizard podría atacar de nuevo.  
  
Y en efecto, Charizard permanecía inmóvil, si dar señal alguna. Consientes de esto, Misty y Bruck se aproximaron cautelosamente hasta llegar junto a Venasour y Blastoise. Parecía que Blastoise también fue noqueado por tremendo ataque.  
  
Misty: ¿Cómo se encuentran Bruck?  
  
Bruck: Ambos están fuera de peligro, pero para Blastoise fue demasiado, tenemos que llevarlo con prisa a un Centro Pokemon o dudo mucho que sobreviva.  
  
Misty: ¡Oh no!  
  
Bruck: Calma Misty, debemos guardar la calma.  
  
Misty: Y todo esto por mi culpa, si no me hubiera descuidado.  
  
Bruck: Oye, no te eches la culpa, no sabías que esto sucedería, además está en el instinto de los Pokemon el luchar.  
  
Misty: Pero no al punto de un riesgo como este.  
  
Bruck: No sé que decirte . . .  
  
Los pokemon del parque fueron acercándose lentamente, uno a uno, hasta que entre todos había echo una rueda alrededor de ambos pokemon y entrenadores. Mientras que Ráchele permanecía alejada un poco, con Togepi entre sus brazos. Las emociones de Misty volvían a brotar, no soportaba la idea de perder al pokemon con el que más se había encariñado, a quien podía ver como viva imagen de Ash.  
  
Misty: Ya no puedo más . . .  
  
Bruck: A qué te refieres con eso.  
  
Misty: Me doy por vencida Bruck, abandono toda esperanza de volver a encontrarme con Ash. Si no he sido capaz de cuidar a sus pokemon, tal y como él me lo pidió, no podría verlo a los ojos nuevamente sabiendo que le he fallado.  
  
Bruck: Misty. . .  
  
Misty: Pero aquel sueño fue tan real, pude sentirlo bien, era él, se trataba de Ash. ¿Acaso será mi mente la quien no lo deja ir?  
  
"No dejes que la tristeza nuble tu corazón Misty"  
  
De pronto, una extraña voz interrumpió su discusión. Ambos podían escucharla en sus pensamientos. No tenían la menor idea de como era posible o de quien se trataba. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que . . .  
  
Bruck: Hey!! Esa voz . . . ya la he escuchado antes.  
  
"Veo que alguien no pudo olvidarse de mi"  
  
Misty: ¿Quién eres?  
  
"Me has olvidado por completo"  
  
Misty: No te recuerdo, dime quién eres?  
  
"Esta bien, te lo recordaré"  
  
La mente de Misty se nubló por completo, además sus sentidos dejaron de palpar el entorno que la rodeaba. Lentamente todo se volvió oscuro, un lugar lleno de sombras y ausente de sonido. Por más que lo intentó, fue en vano, no alcanzaba a ver nada. Poco a poco una luz comenzó a brillar con cierta displicencia a la distancia, hasta que por fin todo fue claro. Era un recuerdo del pasado, de sus viajes a Johto, justo ahí Misty pudo ver por fin de quien se trataba.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Vas a estar bien amigo, por favor no te vayas.  
  
-Ash, es demasiado tarde.  
  
-No, no lo acepto, no es posible que Selebi se haya ido.  
  
-Es verdad, se fue . . .  
  
-No!!!!!  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
-Pensamos que aquel era el final  
  
"Pues no lo fue"  
  
-Así que eres tú, Selebi.  
  
-Tienes muy buena memoria Bruck  
  
"Creo que los dejo solos por un rato "  
  
Selebi dio una vuelta en el aire, para luego desaparecer, dejando una estela de color verde azulado. Cuando este raro espejismo de deshizo, una figura se dejó entrever bajando del cielo, cayendo con gracia y displicencia ante ellos. Bruck se inmutó al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, mientras que Misty no dijo una palabra, su mirada estaba perdida, fija en la persona que estaba frente a ellos.  
  
-Hola chicos, los he extrañado todo este tiempo.  
  
-Pero es eso posible.  
  
-Claro que lo es Bruck, soy yo . . . Ash.  
  
El joven entrenador pokemon, porque lo es, no tuvo oportunidad de concluir con sus palabras; ya que Misty lo abrazó con tal fuerza que cualquiera hubiese perdido las palabras. Era un momento especial, ya no era un sueño ni nada parecido, esta vez todo era real.  
  
-Eres tú, eres tú - Misty no encontraba más que decir, la emoción era inmensa.  
  
-Lo siento mucho - dijo Ash dejando escapar un par de lágrimas - siento haber estado ausente todo este tiempo, perdóname.  
  
-Eso ya no importa, estás aquí, esta vivo.  
  
-Bienvenido a casa amigo.  
  
Después de un año, el grupo estaba junto de nuevo; tres amigos inseparables que a lo largo de sus aventuras pokemon vieron tantas cosas, era su destino encontrarse de nuevo; ni siquiera la muerte era capaz de separarles. Ráchele observaba esta escena con un sentimiento especial; un sacrificio que tuvo su recompensa, un sueño que se vio hecho realidad, Misty estaba en lo cierto, y por haber creído fervientemente en ello, logró llegar a él. Togepi estaba profundamente dormido, todo aquel estruendo hizo que el pokemon huevo tomara una siesta.  
  
-Por qué Ash, dime por qué tuve que esperar un año para poder verte de nuevo.  
  
-Han sucedido muchas cosas Misty, créeme, estaba tan deseoso de estar contigo, pero no era posible.  
  
-No lo entiendo.  
  
-Te lo explicare con calma luego, pero por el momento debemos atender otros asuntos ¿no lo crees? - dijo Ash, desviando su mirada donde yacían Venasour y Blastoise.  
  
-Pero antes, creo que alguien debe reunirse con nosotros.  
  
Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, Ash dibujó una figura en el aire, parecida a un arco. Inmediatamente después, Charizard, quien estaba en el cielo inmóvil, descendió profundamente dormido, hasta que su cuerpo fue colocado junto al de sus camaradas.  
  
-Eso es nuevo para mi - dijo Bruck al ver lo que su amigo acababa de hacer sin mayores dificultades.  
  
-Se los explicaré, se los aseguro - dijo Ash con una sonrisa - Dieron una gran batalla chicos, siento mucho haberlos obligado llegar hasta el limite.  
  
Una extraña aura azul rodeo el cuerpo de Ash, el cual a su vez puso sus manos sobre los tres pokemon malheridos. La energía que emanaba de su cuerpo se deslizaba suavemente por el viento, hasta hacer contacto con Charizard, Venasour y Blastoise. Las heridas causadas por el Poder Ancestral de Charizard sobre Blastoise desaparecieron por completo, de igual forma lo hicieron los rasguños y heridas magulladas de Venasour y Charizard. Terminado esto, la misteriosa aura azul desapareció, dejando a un Ash algo exhausto.  
  
-Eso es suficiente por el momento, ahora hay que llevarlos a un Centro pokemon, hay uno en Times Square si no mal recuerdo - dijo Ash mientras acariciaba la frente de Charizard. -Viejo amigo, no puedo olvidar aquellos momentos, seguro has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, te pido que me disculpes.  
  
-Charizard siempre ha sido leal Ash.  
  
-Fue duro para él, pero también le ayudó a madurar.  
  
-El tiempo no perdona verdad, sniff es posible recuperar.  
  
-Comienzo a imaginarme como salvaste tu vida ese día - dijo Bruck al escuchar las palabras de Ash.  
  
-Es cierto, todo fue gracias a Selebi. - Por un instante el rostro de Ash perdió la sonrisa que le caracterizaba, poniendo una postura de seriedad; era obvio que era algo no muy grato de recordar.  
  
-Lo recuerdo bien, el tiempo estaba cerca, sobrevolábamos Nueva York a gran velocidad, las Torres Gemelas estaban muy cerca, cuando envié mi ultimo mensaje cerré mis ojos, esperando el momento; los gritos de la gente se ahogaban en el silencio que precede a la muerte. Pero justo antes de que el avión se estrellara contra la Torre.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"abre tus ojos y ve la realidad"  
  
-¿Acaso ya he muerto?  
  
"compruébalo por ti mismo"  
  
-Imposible.  
  
Ash observaba sin poder creer nada; se encontraba fuera del avión, sobre la Torre Sur del WTC, viendo como el vuelo en el cual viajaba se aproximaba a toda prisa para cumplir con su nefasto objetivo. Buscó en ambas direcciones para ver de donde provenía aquella voz que le hablaba. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de quien era ese individuo, el amo del Tiempo; Selebi.  
  
"El Elegido no puede morir, no el día de hoy"  
  
-Se puede saber el motivo - preguntaba un confundido Ash al hallarse en ese lugar.  
  
"Tienes un destino que cumplir"  
  
-Entiendo - dijo Ash vagamente - espera un segundo, si me has salvado, ¿por qué no lo habéis hecho con los demás?  
  
"Pronto comprenderás que hay cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas, tienen que suceder para que el curso del tiempo mantenga su marcha, y en el cual tu tienes una responsabilidad que cumplir"  
  
-Misty.  
  
"La podrás ver"  
  
-¿Cuándo?  
  
"Cuando el tiempo correcto llegue. Vamos, este ya no es un lugar seguro"  
  
Antes de que Selebi usara su poder para llevarlos muy lejos de ahí; Ash pudo observar a la distancia la silueta de Charizard, quien llevaba en su lomo a la familia que prometió cuidar.  
  
-Cumple con tu promesa amigo, cuida bien de Misty y los demás.  
  
"Vámonos"  
  
-Como tu digas  
  
"Tienes mucho que aprender"  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
-Después de eso, Selebi me enseñó las razones por las que aún estoy aquí. Nos esperan tiempos oscuros a menos que no hagamos algo al respecto.  
  
-Por eso fue que le pediste a Misty que entrenara muy bien a tus pokemon.  
  
-Esa fue una corazonada Bruck.  
  
-Yo no fui quien habló - respondió Bruck, el cual se encontraba frente a Ash.  
  
-Fui yo.  
  
A unos tres metros de Bruck se encontraba un anciano de ropas extravagantes. Ráchele vio que se trataba del mismo que le dijo sobre el Poder Ancestral en el restaurante, sólo que esta vez había algo diferente en él, aparte de que ya no llevaba consigo la pipa de madera antigua.  
  
-Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted? - preguntó Bruck al anciano, este se limitó a sonreír vagamente.  
  
-Me alegra que lo preguntaras - respondió el anciano, pero su tono de voz no era igual, era más bien la de una persona mucho más joven. Como si fuese algo normal, dejó a un lado la peluca que llevaba puesta, así como la chaqueta de cuero, dejando al descubierto a un joven de unos 21 años; de pelo castaño y mirada penetrante.  
  
-Es un placer por fin poder conocerlos Misty y Bruck, aunque creo ustedes ya saben quien soy yo.  
  
-No me digas que tú eres, no puede ser - dijo Misty impactada.  
  
-Soy la persona que tropezó contigo hace 2 días aquí mismo en Central Park, soy Jake.  
  
Bruck y Misty cruzaron sus miradas, buscando una respuesta que ambos fuesen capaces de entender, ya que para Ash esto parecía ser algo normal. Misty por su lado reaccionó al recordar que Ráchele estaba tras ella, pero al darse la vuelta, no se encontraba ahí. Cuando regresó la mirada vio a un confundido Bruck con Togepi en sus brazos, mientras que Ráchele corría hacia Jake. Su emoción y alegría eran desbordantes, que al llegar con Jake, su abrazo hizo que ambos se precipitaran al suelo. Ráchele no pudo contener sus lágrimas, después de un año sin verle, aquello era como un sueño, pero al igual que Ash, esto era una realidad.  
  
-Creí que este momento jamás tendría lugar. - dijo Ráchele bañando a Jake con sus lágrimas.  
  
-Las noches fueron eternas lejos de ti, pero todo eso en el pasado ahora esta - respondió Jake mientras secaba el rostro de Ráchele con un pañuelo.  
  
-Bueno chicos, pienso que ellos merecen un rato a solas, seguro tienen mucho de que hablar, - dijo Ash con la voz entrecortada - además, tengo deseos de ver a un viejo amigo . . .  
  
Bruck y Misty sabían muy bien lo que Ash quiso decir. A paso apresurado, comenzaron a caminar hacia la arboleda que estaba junto al lago; no sin antes de que Misty regresara a sus pokebolas a Charizard, Blastoise y Venasour. Mientras tanto, en la arboleda ningún pokemon había percatado la presencia de Ash, todos permanecían escondidos al ataque de Charizard. Chikorita fue la primera en asomar la cabeza.  
  
-Chiko chikori (creo que ya pasò)  
  
-¡¡Pikapi!!(Charizard)  
  
-Heracroo (No es posible, miren)  
  
-Pikapi . . (pero si es . . )  
  
El momento vivido después no puede ser explicado con palabras, solo el corazón es capaz de comprender tal situación. Pikachu trataba de ver si no era una ilusión, talvez la batalla entre Charizard y Venasour era la responsable, no obstante, a cada trote que daba, estas ideas desaparecieron de su mente, pues al encontrar los brazos de su entrenador era evidente que aquello no era un sueño.  
  
- Pikachu - Ash era incapaz de retener sus emociones frente a este reencuentro.  
  
-Pikapi Pikachu (estás vivo)  
  
-Siempre lo estuve, siempre lo estuve - dijo Ash secando un par de lágrimas sobre las chapitas de Pikachu - veo que ustedes también lo sabían.  
  
-Piakpi pikachu (Misty mantuvo la esperanza viva)  
  
-Lo sé. Ahora que esto aquí, no dejaré que nadie nos arrebate el tiempo que nos fue robado - la mirada de Ash cambió por un instante, como si algo lo hubiese molestado al decir estas palabras.  
  
-¡¡¡Ash!!!  
  
Bruck y Misty se aproximaban hacia donde estaban Ash y Pikachu; junto con las pokebolas de Venasour, Blastoise y Charizard. Togepi iba dormido en brazos de Misty, cuyo rostro aún estaba bañado por lágrimas de alegría, alegría de haber encontrado por fin al chico que amaba. La emoción era unánime, puesto que al ver aquella escena, todos los pokemon de Ash corrieron hacia su entrenador para abrazarlo, para estar seguros de que estaban fuera de un sueño. Ese calor indescriptible era tan fuerte que no hubo duda alguno, su entrenador y amigo estaba de regreso.  
  
Continuará . . . 


	6. Capitulo 6: Retratos de un pasado y pres...

Capítulo 6:  
Relatos de un pasado y presente.  
  
Domingo 8 de Septiembre 12:00 P. M. New Holyday Plaza.  
  
Los rayos del Sol volvieron a cubrir la bella ciudad de Nueva York, después que fuera cubierta por oscuridad, tan profunda como un abismo y densa como la misma niebla. Nadie se imaginaba que en Central Park dichos acontecimientos tuvieron origen, y mucho menos que Ash Ketchum quien se creía muerto en la terrible tragedia en el año 2001 estaba con vida. Son muchas cosas que asimilar, así como el hecho de que Jake, compañero sentimental de Ráchele también estaba vivo . . . muchas cosas debían decirse.  
  
Ash: Llegamos justo a tiempo.  
  
Misty: Es verdad, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Charizard y los demás no eran atendidos de inmediato. (Se encontraban internados en el Centro Pokemon por las graves heridas en su cuerpo, en parte sanadas por el extraño poder encerrado en Ash)  
  
Bruck: Este es un día memorable.  
  
Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Bruck: Como que por que lo digo, has regresado después de casi un año y además . . . - Bruck le hizo señas con la mirada a donde se encontraban Jake y Ráchele muy bien acomodados - . . . alguien más regresó a casa.  
  
Ash: Es verdad, ah como extrañaba esto.  
  
Misty: Lo que importa es que estás de regreso.  
  
Ash (un poco decaído): Eso lo sé, pero a la vez no me siento satisfecho de lo que he realizado hasta la fecha..  
  
Misty: ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Ash: Todo este tiempo hemos tenido una tarea muy clara con Selebi.  
  
Antes de proseguir, Misty interrumpe sus palabras ya que deseaba despejar una duda que resonaba en su cabeza.  
  
Misty: Por cierto Ash, ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?  
  
Ash: Entrenando.  
  
Misty: Entrenando, ¿para qué?  
  
Jake: Para los tiempos que se aproximan.  
  
Ash: Esta en lo correcto. Selebi salvó nuestras vidas pues tenía un propósito muy claro para nosotros.  
  
Jake: Necesitaba de nuestra ayuda para poder controlar el inmenso poder que estaba a punto de renacer.  
  
Misty/Bruck: ¿Poder?  
  
Ash: Si . . . verán, como ustedes saben Selebi es capaz de viajar a través del tiempo espacio sin ninguna dificultad. Gracias a ello pudo sentir que hubo una ruptura en el tiempo, al cual ocasionó un terrible desequilibrio entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal.  
  
Misty: ¿y cuál fue ese resultado?  
  
Ash: La aniquilación total de la raza humana.  
  
Misty: No puede ser posible.  
  
Jake: Aunque no puedas creerlo es verdad. Selebi nos mostró los sucesos que ocurrirían, dejando como resultado la devastación total del planeta, incluyendo también a los pokemons que se opusieran a ella.  
  
Bruck: Increíble.  
  
Ash: Y todo esto nos conduce a este día.  
  
Jake: Todo dará inicio al atardecer.  
  
Ash: El principio del fin . . .  
  
Estas palabras conmocionaron a Misty, Bruck y Ráchele. Nunca hubieran imaginado que algo de tal magnitud estuviera muy cerca de suceder. La pregunta ahora era que es lo que ellos debían hacer.  
  
Jake: Ash estuvo entrenando muy duro junto a Selebi para que pudiera descubrir cual era su verdadero poder.  
  
Misty: Pero Ash no tiene poderes, ¿o si?  
  
Ash: mira esto.  
  
Con un solo movimiento de su mano, Ash hizo que un vaso que se encontraba en sobre la mesa de cedro llegara directamente a él. Cuando esto ocurría, nuevamente un aura azul cubrió su cuerpo, no tan fuerte como en el parque, pero si con la misma calidez.  
  
Ash: Selebi me ayudó a descubrir los poderes psíquicos que existen dentro de mí, recuérdalo; soy el Elegido.  
  
Misty recordó la aventura vivida en las Islas Naranja . . . }  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Oh elegido, en tus manos reúne sus tres tesoros combinados y doma a la bestia de los mares.  
  
-Pero como sabremos quien es el Elegido.  
  
-lo dice en la leyenda "sola su canción fallará y la tierra se convertirá en ceniza", Ash significa ceniza.  
  
-¿quién yo?  
  
-Si Ash.  
  
-No, no es posible . . .  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Misty: Jamás pensé que volvería a escuchar estas palabras.  
  
Ash: Al principio me fue difícil adaptarme a los cambios presentados en mi vida, pero poco a poco con la ayuda de Selebi, la sabiduría adquirida a lo largo de nuestros viajes y sobre todo, el deseo de volverte a ver . . . hicieron que lograra cumplir mi objetivo.  
  
Jake: Así fue.  
  
Eso hizo que todos guardaran un momento de silencio, hasta que Ráchele lo rompe tomando la palabra.  
  
Ráchele: Pero por qué tuviste que desaparecer todo este tiempo. Esto también va para ti Jake.  
  
Jake (sonriendo): La respuesta es simple; Ash necesitaba estar concentrado en su entrenamiento sin ser molestado o distraído por nada ni nadie. Y en mi caso era necesario que estuviera pendiente de que no hubiera improvistos en los hechos que debían suceder. Recuerda que en esta vida nada está escrito . . .  
  
Ash: Es por ello que nuestra esperanza es fuerte.  
  
Jake: Si no intentamos hacer algo, quizás el futuro previsto suceda, o quizás no.  
  
Ash: Es por ello que Selebi consideró que nuestra aparición debía ser precisamente en este tiempo.  
  
Jake: Pero gracias a esto fue que me topé contigo Misty.  
  
Misty recuerda como fue que conoció a Jake en Central Park.  
  
Jake: No teníamos pensado que tú vendrías a Nueva York. Cuando le conté esto a Ash, el se puso muy feliz, pero a la vez triste porque no deseaba que te involucraras en este asunto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
Ash: Es por ello que desde ese instante comencé a vigilar cada paso que dabas.  
  
Misty (apenada): ¿todos?  
  
Ash: Por supuesto que respeté tu intimidad, pero siempre procuré estar cerca de ti.  
  
Misty (un poco mejor): Entonces eso explica . . .  
  
Ash: El sueño que tuviste en Times Square.  
  
Misty: ¿entonces no lo fue?  
  
Ash: En parte lo era y en parte no.  
  
Misty: Explícate.  
  
Ash: Verás, con la ayuda de mis poderes psíquicos pude entrar en tus pensamientos, de esa forma pude dar vida a ese momento que compartimos juntos.  
  
Bruck: Y estoy seguro que tuviste algo que ver con su desmayo, ¿no es así Ash?  
  
Ash: Esta vez te defraudo amigo; quien hizo eso fue Selebi.  
  
Bruck: Ya veo . . .  
  
Ash: También él siempre está cerca de mí.  
  
Dicho esto, un resplandor dorado se hizo presente ante ellos. Una luz que los cegó por completo. Era doloroso tratar de ver ante tanta claridad. Breves instantes más tarde la luz se dispersó por completo, tomando su lugar un pokemon pequeño, de colores verde menta y musgo. Con alas de Hada, y unos ojos azules en verdad hermosos.  
  
"Veo que Ash les habla de mí"  
  
Ash: Les contaba como siempre estás cerca de mí para protegerme.  
  
"Es verdad, es mi deber hacerlo."  
  
Ash: Creo que ahora todos tenemos un deber que cumplir.  
  
"Así es, y les estaré agradecidos si pueden ayudarnos"  
  
Esto último refiriéndose a Misty, Bruck y Ráchele.  
  
Misty: Sin duda alguna ayudaremos.  
  
Bruck: no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.  
  
Ráchele: Opino lo mismo que ellos, además no pienso perder de vista a Jake por ningún motivo.  
  
Ash: Bueno, creo que cada quien tiene sus motivos.  
  
Jake: Nosotros también los tenemos.  
  
Misty: Antes que nada, podrían tener la amabilidad de decirnos ¿a que nos estamos enfrentando?  
  
Ash: Esperaba que hicieras esa pregunta, pero creo que Selebi es quien puede responderla. Te escuchamos.  
  
"Como es sabido por ustedes este mundo cuenta con un si número de pokemons Legendarios, incluyéndome entre ese grupo. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dragonite, Lugia, Ho oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune . . . creo que ya me han entendido"  
  
Todos asienten con la cabeza.  
  
"Pero cuando fue el tiempo de mi nacimiento, no vine solo a este mundo: Como una entidad dotada de grandes poderes psíquicos, se pensó en mantener el equilibrio"  
  
Misty: ¿equilibrio?  
  
"Si, todo en esta vida está en equilibrio gracias la existencia del bien y el mal en proporciones iguales. Dicho equilibro se rompe cuando una de los dos poderes se corrompe y convierte en más fuerte que su contraparte"  
  
Bruck: No entiendo.  
  
"Es simple. Siendo yo dotado con una grandiosa inteligencia, corazón bondadoso, y poderes psíquicos, era necesario que alguien fuese mi contraparte, mi opuesto, mi equilibrio"  
  
Ráchele: Quiere decir que existe un ser igualmente poderoso como lo eres tu solo que con el corazón invadido por la maldad.  
  
"Exacto. Pero me temo que él es mucho más poderoso que yo, por ello está a punto de cumplir con sus ambiciones a menos que hagamos algo para impedirlo."  
  
Misty (intrigada): Cuál es el nombre de este pokemon  
  
Ash (interviniendo): Su nombre es Jirachi.  
  
Bruck: En mi tiempo como criador pokemon jamás he oído de él.  
  
Ash: Eso es porque no se ha presentado ante los humanos, bueno, no hasta ahora.  
  
Bruck: Insinúas que ha hecho alianza con humanos.  
  
Ash: Me temo que si.  
  
Jake: Esto es lo que le hará más fácil las cosas, utilizando a los humanos como herramientas para cumplir su propósito.  
  
Misty: Acabar con nosotros.  
  
Ash: Así es.  
  
Bruck: Esperen un momento, se me está ocurriendo una suposición descabellada. Dime Ash, ¿este pokemon tuvo algo que ver con lo suscitado hace un año?  
  
La pregunta enmudeció la habitación. Una atmósfera sepulcral envolvía cada respiración agitada, era como si se encontraran en un sauna de gases venenosos. Viendo las caras de sus amigos, Ash no tuvo otra opción que hablar.  
  
Ash: Es difícil de creer, pero tienes razón Bruck  
  
Misty: Oh no!  
  
Bruck: Me lo temía.  
  
Ráchele: ¡Que horror!  
  
"Jirachi es un pokemon al que no le importa lo que deba hacer para eliminar los obstáculos del camino."  
  
Misty: Y eso significa . . .  
  
Ash: Significa que lo hizo porque sabía que yo estaría en uno de esos vuelos. Estaba conciente de que era uno de sus mayores obstáculos en el camino a la aniquilación de nuestra raza. Y para no dejar huella alguna de sus colaboradores, organizó toda la operación a través de su hombre de confianza.  
  
(NDA: Sólo quiero recordar que esto sólo es ficción, respetando la memoria de quienes perecieron en ese terrible día).  
  
Jake: Después de que cumplió con su labor, Jirachi se deshizo de él como lo ha hecho a lo largo de su existencia con aquellos que alguna vez le sirvieron.  
  
Misty: Que crueldad.  
  
Bruck: No imaginaba a un pokemon con semejante maldad en su corazón.  
  
Ash: Deberás creerlo amigo, será muy importante que lo hagas.  
  
"Porque su más poderoso aliado sigue al lado de Jarichi"  
  
Misty: Lo conocemos.  
  
Ash: Oh si, lo conoces muy bien Misty.  
  
Ante ellos apareció una imagen holográfica proyectada por Selebi, en la cual se alcanzaba a una figura sombría, de pelo castaño azabache, vestido de traje formal color naranja. En compañía de un Persian sostenía en su mano derecha una copa de Whisky. En ese instante Bruck y Misty no tenían la menor duda de con quien trataban.  
  
Misty: ¡Giovanni!  
  
Bruck: Era de esperarse.  
  
Ráchele: Estamos hablando de Giovanni, el mismísimo Jefe del Equipo Rocket.  
  
Ash: El mismo.  
  
Ráchele: ¡Vaya!  
  
Jake: Lo que significa . . .  
  
"Que cuenta con un gran número de personas que lo ayuden a cumplir con su misión, más bien, con su deber" - añadió Selebi.  
  
Ash: Exacto, y me temo que ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.  
  
Misty: ¿Por qué?  
  
Ash: Jarichi puede sentir la presencia de Selebi o la mía. Hace poco fue necesario que entráramos en acción, no creo que haya pasado desapercibido para él. Eso nos lleva a un pequeño dilema.  
  
Jake: Seguro esto alterará los planes de Jarichi y querrá que se lleven a cabo de inmediato, y eso es lo que debemos impedir.  
  
Ash: A toda costa hay que detenerlo.  
  
Bruck: Seguro sabes por dónde tenemos que empezar.  
  
Ash: Desde luego.  
  
Ash alcanzó un viejo mapa que se encontraba sobre la mesa, alzó un lápiz que portaba en su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar un sitió dentro del mapa.  
  
Ash: Giovanni tiene una base aquí en Nueva York. Después de investigar un poco con la ayuda de Jake lo encontramos.  
  
Jake: Y ese sitio está justamente aquí.  
  
Jake puso su dedo sobre un punto específico del mapa para que Ash lograra marcarlo. Después de que el mapa fuese visible parea todos, pudieron apreciar claramente la ubicación. Y al parecer los tomó por sorpresa (en especial a Ráchele). No estaba muy lejos de ahí, alojado extrañamente cerca de la Zona Cero. Emergiendo como una de las construcciones más representativas de la ciudad, el edificio Crystal era el lugar perfecto para que el Equipo Rocket tuviera su guarida instalada.  
  
Ráchele: Como han podido hacerlo.  
  
Ash. Giovanni tiene un gran pode corporativo aunque sea difícil de creer.  
  
Bruck: Y vaya que lo es.  
  
Ash: Todo está siendo controlado desde ahí. Y este amigos, este es nuestro objetivo.  
  
Jake: Tenemos que infiltrarnos para poder detener la operación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Misty: ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso? Porque no creo que sólo sea cuestión de llegar, entrar u cruzar como si nada estuviera pasando.  
  
Ash: Descuida, todo está calculado.  
  
Misty: No entiendo, ¿con qué más contamos nosotros?  
  
Ash: Con esto.  
  
De igual forma como hizo su aparición Selebi en la habitación, tres diminutas motas de luz aparecieron ante ellos. De menor intensidad: una roja, otra amarilla y una azul. Fueron creciendo de apoco hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pokebola. Su forma era la de un cristal precioso, pulido hasta el punto de reflejar la luz que penetraba por las cortinas arrulladas por la brisa del medio día. Una vez materializados, dichos cristales reposaron suavemente sobre la mesa.  
  
Ash: Misty, recuerdas que en nuestro sueño estaba acompañado.  
  
Misty: Si, lo recuerdo bien, eran tres siluetas más o menos de tú tamaño y la otra era más pequeña. Supongo que una de ellas era Selebi.  
  
"Así es" - respondió el pokemon que prestaba atención al igual que los demás.  
  
Ash: Pues bien, las otras tres siluetas eran Suicune, Entei y Raikou.  
  
¡¿Qué?! Exclamaron Misty, Bruck y Ráchele.  
  
Bruck: imposible, ellos jamás han sido vistos, se cree que son una leyenda.  
  
Ráchele: Jake me había comentado de ellos, pero de igual forma pensé que eran sólo un mito.  
  
Jake: Pues no lo son, ellos son reales.  
  
Ash: Y están de nuestro lado para poder combatir a Jarichi junto con Selebi.  
  
"El destino de estos guerreros siempre ha sido vigilar que el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemon perdure y no sufra cambios bruscos" Selebi hizo una pausa "Y en estos tiempos oscuros ellos son nuestra única oportunidad"  
  
Ash: Esto va más allá de cualquier otra cosa amigos, y cualquier estrategia que esté a nuestro alcance deberá ser utilizada.  
  
Misty: Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros.  
  
Ash: Verás Misty . . . yo poseo mis poderes psíquicos gracias a la ayuda de Selebi.  
  
Jake: Por mi no hay problema.  
  
Ash: Es cierto . . . Jake cuenta con un aliado que sin duda los sorprenderá.  
  
Jake sólo sonrió ante en comentario hecho por Ash; el aludido prosiguió.  
  
Ash: Así que . . . para que ustedes pueden ayudarnos . . . necesitarán uno de estos.  
  
La idea tomó por sorpresa a los tres chicos. No entendían cual era la relación entre los tres diamantes ante sus ojos y los pokemons legendarios antes mencionados. Viendo la incertidumbre en sus amigos, Ash explicó las cosas con mayor detalle.  
  
Ash: Escuchen. Después de pensarlo detenidamente con Jake y Selebi llegamos al a conclusión de que no sería justo capturarlos (refiriéndose a Entei, Suicune y Raikou). Así que basados en los conocimientos antiguos brindados por Jake y los poderes de Selebi fueron creados estos tres cristales. Gracias a ellos nos es posible poder convocar a los espíritus de estos tres pokemons, quienes aceptaron sin miramientos en obedecer las órdenes de la persona que portase el diamante. Y es precisamente aquí en donde entran ustedes.  
  
Misty: ¿Quieres que nos hagamos cargo?  
  
Bruck: Hablas en serio.  
  
Ash: Jamás lo había hecho como ahora.  
  
Ráchele: Pero . . . no lo sé . . . es una responsabilidad increíblemente sofocante.  
  
Jake: No temas, por supuesto que no estarán solos, estaremos juntasen todo momento.  
  
"A menos que las cosas deban cambiar . . ."  
  
Ash: Bien, ¿qué me dicen?  
  
Después de meditarlo rápidamente, no había duda alguna de sus decisiones.  
  
Misty/Bruck/Ráchele: ¡Lo haremos!  
  
Ash: Estupendo.  
  
Jake: No esperaba menos de ustedes.  
  
"Bien, ahora que han aceptado ayudarnos, es momento de entregarles los cristales. Ráchele, por tu espíritu de competencia, agilidad y versatilidad has sido elegida para llevar contigo el cristal Trueno, dándote el control sobre Raikou"  
  
"Bruck; por tu carisma, entera dedicación a la crianza y protección de los pokemon y en noble corazón que hay dentro de ti has sido elegido para portar el cristal Magma, acompañando a Entei en esta difícil misión"  
  
"Y por último, Misty. Debido a tu corazón puro e indomable, la fuerza de voluntad que has demostrado a lo largo de tu vida y en incansable deseo que compartes con tus amigos, has sido elegida para llevar contigo el cristal Nieve, destinada a luchar junto con Suicune en esta gesta"  
  
Mientras las palabras aún reverberaban en sus oídos, cada uno tomó el cristal que le correspondía. Embelezados por su magnificencia no podían apartar su vista de ellos. Algo místico los ataría con fuerza hacia ellos, una cálida sensación abordó sus corazones, dándoles la pauta de que no sólo pelearían juntos a ellos, sino que también estaban compartiendo su espíritu.  
  
Ash. Estoy seguro que ellos están felices con esta decisión.  
  
Jake: En especial Suicune.  
  
"El tiempo se está acercando jóvenes entrenadores. Es mejor que se vayan preparando, el ambiente pronto se tornará oscuro"  
  
Ash: Y entonces nosotros tendremos que actuar.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Las campanas de la Catedral anunciaban la llegada de una nueva hora. La una en punto se marcaba en el reloj de la torre mientras los monaguillos repicaban con fuerza las sogas que terminaban atadas a las enormes campanas que se dejaban escuchar a lo lejos.  
  
Una figura sombría cruzaba la puerta en ese instante, envestida bajo una capucha negra que enmarcaba su rostro, algo demacrado seguramente por el paso del tiempo. Sin fijarse si alguien lo observaba de su bolsillo extrajo un bello relicario de oro con algunas piedras preciosas incrustadas en los extremos. Era como si esto causara un trance en su dueño, quien lo estuvo admirando por un tiempo, hasta que de nuevo lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
  
-Hoy es el día que había estado esperando.  
  
-Tengo curiosidad por ver lo que el Elegido es capaz de hacer.  
  
-Tiene a un gran rival frente a él.  
  
-Pero sus amigos están a su lado, así que no será una pelea fácil de ganar para el pequeño Jirachi.  
  
-Dentro de poco sabré quien vence.  
  
Súbitamente, la figura sombría desapareció, dejando tras ella una ráfaga de polvo plateada. Nadie lo vio partir, quedando nuevamente el sitio en un sepulcral silencio, sólo interrumpido ocasionalmente por el ruido proveniente de las afueras, evidentemente la vida en Nueva York transcurría sin detenerse. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Misty: Ash.  
  
Ash: Dime.  
  
Misty: La comida ya está lista, creo que encontrarás delicioso lo que Bruck preparó el día de hoy.  
  
Ash: Ah . . . tengo tiempo de no probar sus platillos. Aún recuerdo una vez cuando preparó un estofado que terminó por darme indigestión.  
  
Misty: Ehem . . . disculpa, quien preparó ese estofado fui yo.  
  
Ash (apenado). Disculpa, no quise decir que tuviera mal sabor, es sólo que . . . - Ash no hallaba que decir.  
  
Misty (sonriéndole): Eso ya no importa Ash, lo que importa es que por fin estás de nuevo conmigo . . . quiero decir con nosotros.  
  
Ash (con una voz suave): ya no hay razón para ocultarlo Misty.  
  
Misty (sonrojándose). ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Ash: Sabes muy bien lo que digo, o sea mis últimas palabras antes de despedidnos hace un año.  
  
Misty recordó aquellas palabras que en su momento la hicieron llorar . . .  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Y por último, Misty; estuviste conmigo desde el primer día de mi viaje pokemon, me seguías por la excusa de que te devolviera tu bicicleta. Al pasar el tiempo, fuimos creando una gran amistad, aunque casi nunca demostrábamos ser buenos amigos, ya que siempre discutíamos por todo y a todas horas. Al pasar los años, lentamente fue surgiendo un sentimiento muy fuerte por ti, algo difícil de describir, era una emoción más fuerte que tener una batalla pokemon o cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que un día comprendí que ese sentimiento se había convertido en amor, ese amor que yo nunca pude declararte de frente a frente, pero quiero que lo sepas antes de que muera, te amo y siempre te amaré, aunque ya no esté a tu lado, mi espíritu siempre estaré contigo, dándote mi apoyo. Gracias Misty, tu siempre fuiste la persona que le dio sentido a mi vida y lamento que la última palabra que te dije fue adiós, aunque es la mejor palabra para despedirme, adiós Misty  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Misty: Sabes, sufrí mucho cuando las escuché por primera vez . . . y luego ver volver a Charizard sólo, triste y su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sabía lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Ash: Misty yo . . . no era mi intención.  
  
Misty ignoró su comentario. Pero por alguna razón esto no lo molestó, al contrario estaba deseoso de seguir escuchando lo que ella tenía que decirle.  
  
Misty: Esos días fueron terriblemente deprimentes para mi. Todos intentaron levantar mi ánimo, incluso quienes sólo habían tenido contacto alguna vez a lo largo de nuestros viajes. Tardé mucho en secar mis lágrimas, en comprender que ya no estabas a mi lado, en sentarme a pensar muy bien en lo que deseabas decirme, en lo que significaba para ti. ¿Y sabes qué?  
  
Ash: Si.  
  
Misty: Descubrí que el mismo sentimiento se albergaba en mi corazón. Oculto del mundo, incluso de mí. Quizás era la timidez, quizás no estaba lista, más después de lo ocurrido era imposible seguir ocultando la verdad.  
  
Pikachu y Togepi jugueteaban sobre la cama en la habitación de al lado. Jake y Ráchele platicaban muy a gusto en la sala esperando a que Bruck terminara de servir la mesa. Selebi había desaparecido con la excusa de que era necesario verificar que las cosas aún estaban marchando según lo planeado. De esta forma nadie se percataba de la charla entre Ash y Misty. Algo era ya seguro, las dudas y miedos del pasado se disiparon por completo de sus corazones, ¿tendrían una nueva oportunidad?  
  
Un cálido hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de Ash. Después de un año estaba junto a Misty, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Ahora que estaba calmado pudo observar muy bien lo mucho que Misty había embellecido en su ausencia. Ella era capaz de hacerle olvidar la soledad que soportó en su arduo entrenamiento para obtener sus poderes psíquicos, el cual llegaba a los extremos del total aislamiento para alcanzar la meditación . . . frías veladas bajo el velo de la noche . . . oscuros corredores que desembocaban en callejones sin salida . . . pero cuando todo estaba perdido, siempre aparecía una luz que lo inundaba de calor, revitalizando su espíritu "debo continuar" se alentaba al sentir esa sensación. Y viéndola de esa forma, era obvio que Misty siempre fue esa luz.  
  
Ash: Misty, cuando todo esto termine me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.  
  
Misty (sonrojada): Eso es algo que no debes pedirme, pues estoy deseosa de poder hacerlo.  
  
Ash: Este tiempo lejos de todo fue difícil, más creo que era necesario. Más que la batalla contra Jarichi, más que eso. Tenía que encontrarme a mi mismo.  
  
Misty: ¿Y tuviste éxito?  
  
Ash: Claro que si.  
  
Misty: Pues ya no te sientas mal, estás con amigos ahora.  
  
Ash: Lo sé.  
  
Bruck (entrando en la habitación): Siento interrumpirlos chicos pero la comida ya está lista.  
  
Ash: Enseguida vamos Bruck.  
  
Misty: Ven, vamos.  
  
Sin decir más, Misty toma a Ash por el brazo para dirigirse al comedor. Para Ash esta sensación era mejor que obtener cualquier triunfo, mejor que cualquier medalla, inclusive mejor si se le consideraba como el mejor maestro pokemon de la historia. Todo eso no tendría sentido sin Misty a su lado. Y con esa consigna en su mente, luchará hasta el final.  
  
Cuando llegaran al comedor los demás ya estaban allí. Togepi salpicaba a Pikachu con su comida, algo que no fue bien visto por Bruck, quien lo reprendió rápidamente. Ráchele estaba sentada al extremo opuesto de la puerta junto a Jake, quien no deba signos de haber estar alejado por tanto tiempo; su platica estaba llena de entusiasmo, algo sobre portapapeles . . . Bruck hacía señas para que ambos tomaran asiento, lugares especialmente preparados para ellos.  
  
Bruck: Y bien chicos, espero que disfruten del banquete.  
  
Ash: Si tu has sido el cocinero eso está garantizado.  
  
Bruck: Verás que esto te va a gustar amigo.  
  
Ráchele: Tiene que probarlo, ¡está delicioso!  
  
Ash: Veamos que dice mi paladar.  
  
Después de probar el primer bocado algo era seguro . . .  
  
Ash: ¡Oye! Esto sabe bien.  
  
Bruck: Gracias. Es una antigua receta que aprendí mientras visitaba las Montañas Rocosas.  
  
Jake: Te felicito, jamás había probado algo tan exquisito como esto.  
  
Ráchele: Un momento, eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que te preparé algo, ¿o acaso estabas mintiéndome?  
  
Jake: Bueno . . . yo . . . ayúdame Ash.  
  
Ash: Lo siento, pero ese es un campo en el cual no puedo ayudarte.  
  
Todos, inclusive Ráchele, rieron ante el comentario de Ash. El ambiente era tan tranquilo, no dejaba entrever que dentro de pocas horas estos chicos decidirían el futuro de la humanidad con su corazón y fuerza de voluntad. Selebi los observaba desde las sombras, ocultando su presencia, él mas que nadie deseaba que su misión tuviera éxito.  
  
"En verdad existen cosas valiosas por las cuales luchar. ¿por qué no lo puedes ver hermano?"  
  
Al final de la comida todos estaban satisfechos, con repetición incluida. El reloj en la sala marcaba las dos de la tarde. El cielo irradiaba un azul remarcable, junto a las nubes que deambulaban en el horizonte. Ese era un día perfecto para disfrutarlo afuera.  
  
Ash meditaba sobre las cosas que estaban a punto de suceder. Se preguntaba si sus amigos estaban listos para encarar el desafío, pues Giovanni y Jarichi no eran enemigos como los que han tenido en el pasado; aunque pensándolo bien han atravesado diversas pruebas muy difíciles, pero en todo caso salieron victoriosos por su corazón y espíritu.  
  
"Es tiempo de irnos Ash"  
  
Ash: Tan pronto - dijo este siendo tomado por sorpresa.  
  
"Me temo que si"  
  
Ash: No hay marcha atrás cierto.  
  
"Este es el último favor que te pido . . . mereces ser feliz"  
  
Ash: Descuida, ya soy feliz . . . es sólo que espero poder seguirlo siendo.  
  
"El resultado de nuestra misión lo dirá."  
  
Ash: En marcha.  
  
Tomando sus pokebolas, Ash abandona el balcón dejando solo a Selebi, quien no puede evitar sentirse triste.  
  
"Lo siento Ash, pero las cosas así tendrán que ser . . . a menos que descubras la respuesta antes que él, me temo que no habrá forma de que continúes siendo feliz"  
  
Continuará. 


End file.
